


Forever and Always

by Alexielnoten



Series: Yours, Always [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, mature content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexielnoten/pseuds/Alexielnoten
Summary: A sequel of the events of "Yours, Always"





	1. A New Person Comes

It was growing colder, the nights getting longer. Aiko was finding that Reiji was waking up earlier (Must be wanting to make use of all the darkness he can...), though, the rest of the house was adamant about waking up at their normal times. Reiji had made sure to wake Aiko up as he got up, so she found herself in front of a mirror, brushing out her hair.

She looked into the mirror, sighing heavily at how she had changed since she arrived at the Sakamaki mansion. Her hair, once blue, pink, purple and streaked, now fell in black curls down her back. Even her eyes, once vibrant blue, had taken on a different color. Her eyes had always been known to vary in color, depending on the light; turning from blue, to green, to gray, and sometimes yellow in the dawn. But these days, they had taken on a silver like hue. (Reiji-san once told me that humans change the longer they are exposed to vampires. That many brides in the past had been chosen to "awaken" but never survived the process. Am I...awakening?).

Aiko shook her head, double checking her uniform and hair before moving downstairs. Reiji had requested she join him for breakfast tea, to invigorate herself for the day, and keeping the second Sakamaki son waiting was never a good idea. The mood between them had been relatively calm since they had begun...practicing intimate relations. Aiko had yet to get a clear idea of what they were, but "mine" seemed to be sufficient enough to keep their camaraderie enjoyable.

She excused herself to Reiji, moving towards the same chair she always found herself in when she would attend tea-time with Reiji. It was funny, that they were taking tea in the same room that Aiko had first been introduced to Reiji Sakamaki and her fate. So much had happened in such short time, it had Aiko shaking her head before she realized the movement. "Is there something you wish to discuss?" Reiji's voice, that deep, inadvertently sensuous voice, made its way to her ears. She flushed, shaking her head, making a sound of disagreement. It wouldn't do to engage in a conversation of nostalgia with Reiji. Nostalgia and the past always brought about much darker topics. Aiko figured that wouldn't be a good way to start her night.

Reiji took his tea, taking a moment to enjoy the aroma. Aiko watched him from the corner of her eye, lest he realize he was being watched. His face always blossomed into what Aiko could only call pure beauty when he would do that. His eyes closed in bliss, a smile tugging at his normally rigid face, and his body looking utterly relaxed. It always amazed Aiko how his face could change to one that a person almost wouldn't recognize. She smiled, biting down a giggle, and took a moment to take in the aroma of her own tea. They took their tea in silence, simply enjoying each others' company. This is what made the longer nights worth it, this time of silence, of quiet bliss. 

Afterwards it was chaos as usual. Reiji sending familiars to alert the household that it was time to wake up and get ready for school, or taking matters in his own hands when that proved fruitless. It seemed fairly normal, Shuu appearing in the living room long enough to drape himself across a couch to sleep some more, Ayato making commentary on Reiji interrupting his sleep, Subaru's scathing insults following. Kanato rubbing his eyes, speaking to Teddy about wanting more rest and Laito making eyes at Aiko, sending Aiko closer to Reiji's side. Checking everyone in attendance, Reiji maneuvered everyone towards the limo, and off to school they were.

Aiko sat in class, the teacher apparently introducing a new student, leaving Aiko to daydream out the window. She sat, thinking about maybe making Reiji some carbonara at home. Reiji having done Shuu's birthday and is now in the process of planning Subaru's, he seemed to be more busy than normal, only his time early in the evening with her his time to relax. Maybe he would appreciate having his favorite dish made.

So engulfed in planning, she missed the fact that the instructor directed the new person to the seat next to her, but the large shadow falling over her desk got her attention. Jumping, she turned, watching a very tall man seating himself, giving her a dour look. Aiko blinked, surely he couldn't have decided whatever it was about her that he decided she was. Perhaps she was being arrogant, a thought Reiji might concur with, but it appeared that this new person was not thrilled...and she had much to do with it.

(Rude rude rude. Say something, girl. You are being rude!) She swallowed, working her face into a bright smile, "Hello..." she started. The other student simply closed his eyes, a grunt escaping his lips. Aiko hesitated for a few moments before starting again, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Kino Aiko." She tried for as much formality as possible, the male next to her not responding.

"Kino-san!" The volume made Aiko jump, the realization that the instructor had been trying for her attention caused her to blush. She responded, meekly, getting a look of exasperation in response. "Kino-san, please show Mukami-san around the school for the day. Make sure he knows where everything is." Aiko flushed but gave an affirmative. (Though, if he's going to ignore me...I'm guessing a tour will be short.) She sighed, moving to look out the window again. The teacher lecturing on subjects that Reiji had already drilled into her. He felt the instructors at the school must be of lesser quality than the tutors of his childhood and felt he could teacher Aiko better than the teachers, so some subjects and some lectures Aiko could use as time to daydream.

Eventually, it was break period. Aiko gathered her things, preparing to go to the science room and attend to Reiji. As she moved towards the door, a large hand grabbed her arm, "Oi, Mesubuta." Aiko stiffened at the name, turning to show the new student her ire. She lived with vampires. She got called enough names, another name from a cocky boy was too much. She already had her mouth opened, a reprimand at the ready, "That isn't my na-," then something caught her eye. Despite him mouth being closed, she could see the peek of a fang poking through his lips. Her eyes widened, (Oh no...oh nooo. Another vampire? I need to find Reiji-san quickly). She stared up at the tall vampire.

"Tch. Mesubuta stinks." His words made Aiko flush, instinct driving her to regain possession of her arm. If he were a vampire, Aiko knew that staying near him would get his scent on her. If Reiji noticed her scent before she had a chance to explain, it would be bad. That would be the beginning of her problems. If he bit her...

She tugged at her arm, regaining her voice, "I have a name, Kino Aiko. I'm afraid I need to go..." she pulled, the other student giving her an unpleasant look. "Oi! Aren't ya s'posed to be showin' me 'round the school?" Aiko paused, realizing she had agreed to do so before realizing what the newcomer was. (What to do...)

"E-eh," she stopped her struggle, the taller student's grip beginning to bruise. After another short moment, he finally let go, much to Aiko's relief, "L-let's get to that...before break period is over." (Forgive me, Reiji-san) She moved to let the new boy go ahead of her. She struggled a moment to remember what the teacher had called him, "Mukami-san, um...." (What to show him? I basically just had Reiji-san...). "S-so...this is the second year hallway..." The boy made a sound, one Aiko was quite familiar with through Subaru (It looks like I'm going to have to work fast...). She moved through the halls, showing him the library, the cafeteria, the outside area, she walked him to the door of the science room, refusing to go in. Finally, they stopped in front of the music room, Aiko stammering out the story of Shuu taking over the music room, earning her an eye roll from the taller boy.

They visited the infirmary, gym, and the stairs leading to the roof. After the tour, she led him back to their classroom, looking tense and worried that she had missed Reiji. Not to mention the vampire. Her tour was rewarded with a grunt and what she recognized as a sound of disgust. It seemed this Mukami wasn't interested in the school, Aiko wondering why these tours were even a thing. They resumed their seats, lectures moving as a blur as Aiko waited desperately for the night to end, feeling anxious that Reiji would be upset with her not attending to him due to the teacher's order that she show the new person around.

Finally, it came. They were dismissed for the night, Aiko gathering her things, eager to see Reiji after not being able to visit him. She moved to the door, finding the taller student blocking her way. She tried to excuse herself and get by, but he seemed unwilling to move. (I have to get passed him, or Reiji-san and the limo might leave me behind..). "Um..." her voice was timid, feeling herself already cowering in front of the large boy. "So, you the survivor, Sow?"

(Survivor? of what?) Aiko wondered if something had happened to the church, then an image struck her unbidden. A flash of a tall, dark haired man in the dining room, telling Reiji that the other brides had met with ill fates. (How could he know about that though? I've never seen them around the Sakamaki manor, nor at school before today. How could they know). Instead of insisting her way forward, she began to back away from Yuma, panic written on her face. (Do they possibly work with Reiji-san's uncle. I haven't seen him either since that one night. Am i going to die?)

Yuma reached out, grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. Smirking, Yuma brought her to him, "Sow, stop squirming. I just gotta look at you. TCH. Annoying sow." He looked at her, looking disappointed, "How did you survive, hah? You don't look special to me." He seemed to be examining her closely. Like one would examine a sick animal or plant. Aiko slowly shrunk under his stare

"Touching another's property," a familiar voice cut through, Aiko sagging relief, "is only fit for common filth. Then again, I would not expect less." (Does Reiji-san know Mukami Yuma? To speak that way. I don't understand...what's happening? How does Reiji-san know him? I've never even heard of him...Mukami...it's not a very common name...I would remember it if I had heard it. Maybe he does work with the uncle. Reiji-san came just in time...) Aiko was suddenly released, leaving her to half run, half stumble her way to Reiji's side. "It appears," Reiji addressed Aiko, quietly, "that you are in need of a reminder of your position. Please observe your surroundings a little more." To the Yuma, Reiji demanded, "Why would rabble such as yourself concern yourself with someone else's belongings?"

Yuma stayed quiet for a moment, watching Aiko before turning his head, "Tch." He made his way towards the door, leaving the room, calling, "See you, sow." Aiko flinching into Reiji's side at that. Reiji stiffened, a movement so subtle that one would never have realized the tightening of his muscles, the clenching of his jaw, or the way his eyes had sharpened as the student passed had they not been in close contact with him. Aiko glanced worriedly, but his face resumed its blank sternness before she could ask him about his response. (What is Reiji-san hiding....)?

"Honestly, you are a helpless woman. The reason cannot be helped but still..." he suddenly moved, maneuvering them for Reiji to examine her, "Did you let him suck you? Such debauchery to tempt even more vampires to you."

Aiko blinked, "You knew?" Reiji gave her a sneer, "Of course I could make out his scent. He is a vampire. Though, not pureblood such as my family. He is a corrupted vampire. Former human." Reiji finished his exam, seemingly satisfied. "Honestly," he made his way toward the door, Aiko moving quickly to gather her fallen things to follow, "you have been exposed this long, how are you still unaware?" He turned, making his way to the limo.

(It would seem there are more vampires than I was aware of. These seem interested in me for some reason. I am not special. Just a human girl. Why would I be a target? Possibly...are they enemies of the Sakamakis? Is that how Reiji knows them? Or is it just simple disdain of all things common? So many questions...but if I ask them...I know he won't answer me. It would seem...I'm in for much...again.)

The ride home was silent and tense. Aiko could almost feel the chill coming off of Reiji. The others seemed to have taken note as well, small glances darting over every so often. Aiko fought the urge to curl up in a ball...or worse, babble out apologies to the second Sakamaki. She sat as straight as she could, forcibly watching out the window until the limo finally pulled into the Sakamaki drive.

Once home, Aiko moved to change her clothes quickly, hoping to talk to Reiji. She sought out the study, finding it empty. Tears burning her eyes, Aiko hurried towards Reiji's personal quarters. She knocked, notifying Reiji of her presence outside his door. There was no answer. Aiko waited, knocking again, still no answer. Aiko continue to stand at Reiji's door, quietly, until, finally, the dawn's light had her dragging her exhausted body to bed.

(Please Reiji-san, don't be angry. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't help it. The teacher... Please, don't shut me out Reiji-san. If you go back to how you were before...I don't think I can survive it again. Please, you were just starting to really open to me. I said "always" but I can't keep that promise if you disappear back to your former self.)


	2. The Next Evening

Of course, as it happens whenever Reiji would have a moment of weakness with her, he shut her out for days after the fact. It wasn't anything new to Aiko, but it still depressed her nonetheless. She found herself standing in front of Reiji's door, pressing her forehead to it, wanting to knock but knowing she shouldn't before giving up and returning to her own rooms. He always made sure his scent was strong on her, though, so the others would generally leave her alone. Only minor incidents like Kanato wanting cake or an episode of Ayato demanding she make him takoyaki interrupting her in these silent times.

She sat at her vanity, staring blankly at her homework. It felt wrong and unusual not to be in the study with Reiji for her studies. She found she missed him when he was like this, small tears dripping onto her hand as she cried silently. Despite it all, she wanted to be near him. Her chest ached, making it hard to breathe. She doubled over, heaving and trying to catch her breath. He's drugged her, made her bodily his, stolen her heart, and refused to accept his responsibility in it. The pain overtook Aiko as her breath came in sobs.

Coming to this house, she found that despite her circumstance, she didn't cry often. But there were moments when it was all too much and the emotions would crest over her. Her hands gripped the vanity as she bent over, attempting to keep her sobs quiet lest she gained herself any kind of undesired attention. Last time she broke like this, Reiji had come to her rescue, but with him locked away in his own musings, this time, Aiko was left to deal on her own. She wanted to rage at him, demand that he take responsibility for these feelings, define just what she was to him and stick to it.

(If I am to be food, fine! Just...don't treat me like a lover while you do it! Stop confusing my heart, I beg you! Make me yours or don't..but this? I can't handle it. Please, don't break me like this...It would almost be more merciful to send me to one of your siblings than what you're doing now. Reiji-san...)

Later, all cried out and watching the sky lightened with predawn, Aiko crawled into bed. It didn't matter that she never did finish her homework. It didn't matter that Reiji never once knocked on her door. It didn't matter that she didn't even eat the entire night. It certainly didn't matter to her that she hadn't even taken to the normal bedtime routine that she had developed living here. In her despairing mind, nothing mattered. Not until it was worked out with Reiji just what she was in his heart. Just what was her true role here? She collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The knocking on her door startled her awake. Her room was dark with night, surprising her. Though, she knew she had fallen asleep, she didn't realize she had slept so long. Her body was slow as sleep still tugged at her. (I wonder if this is how Shuu-san feels at times). The knocking persisted, a familiar voice coming from the other side, "I'm coming in." She couldn't move fast enough, for the door opened and Reiji was standing there. He stood, arms crossed and looking down at her, "Honestly, you have overslept. I certainly hope you are not picking up on sloth like tendencies." Aiko flushed, realizing that in her state, she failed to set an alarm to wake her and now Reiji was probably aggravated with her. She apologized, promising to dress quickly. He nodded, but she noticed he wasn't leaving. (He must realize at this point I will not change in front of him...).

He questioned why she was not doing as she said she would, Aiko blushing. (Some things never change...) as she explained he was still there. Eventually, Aiko decided to just gather her uniform, changing in the bathroom. Once dressed, she reemerged, finding Reiji staring at her. "Honestly," he started, "you would waste your time moving room to room. The view of your body does not affect me, you should worry more about conserving time since you are late." She sighed, making an agreeable sort of sound as to not provoke argument with him. He left the room, her following as they made their way to prepare for the school day.

Sitting in class, waiting for the teacher, she found herself, once more, watching Yuma Mukami...and finding him watching her. (Awkward...) She flustered at being caught, searching for a topic, "S-so...You transferred here...from where?" Yuma didn't answer, Aiko cowering a little bit as he continued to watch her. (Is he one of those types? That stays quiet all the time). She was about to give up, when he finally answered, "Hah? Why you wanna know?"

(So much for small talk...)

"No reason...just...wondered," subdued, Aiko lapsed back into silence, turning away from Yuma as the teacher entered the room. Aiko poured herself into the lesson, not wanting to think on events as of late. She diligently took her notes, working hard to keep focused. She found, for once, she was dreading break period. She found that though she missed his presence, she wasn't ready to see Reiji and have to deal again with her tangled emotions.

"Oi, Mesubuta!" She flinched at that name. She had grown moderately used to being referred to as "bitch" by Laito or "Ookioppai" by Ayato, but to be called a sow was almost too much in comparison. (Is he calling me fat? Or is this just a vampire thing to give horrid nicknames to humans that Reiji-san and Shuu-san have yet to participate in? Even Kanato-kun calls me by my name when he's not calling me "you".) Yuma came up to her and she had to work to keep the dismay from her face. He didn't seem to notice anyhow as he continued on, "Oi you and the bespectacled guy. He's your keeper, right? Ruki wants to meet. Said to come for dinner."

(Ruki?) Aiko blinked at the taller vampire, confusion all over her face. (This "Ruki" wants to meet Reiji-san and...me? Why? I don't understand...). She gave a smile that probably looked more like a fearful grimace and replied that she would talk to Reiji about it. Suddenly, seeing Reiji was quite the option versus having this huge vampire staring down at her. Quickly excusing herself, she fled down the hall to the lab. She was breathless once she arrived, opening the door to find Reiji at work with his experiments.

"My my," he commented, his eyes never leaving the vial of blue liquid he was examining, "such deplorable manners to be running through the school so. I will have to be sure to train you properly on how to behave in public settings." He mixed another vial in with the first, swirling the two things until they mixed before setting the vial in the holder. He looked at Aiko, his eyes quick to catch her state, "I smell the corrupted vampire on you. Did you happen to speak with him?"

Aiko nodded, "He...apparently there's another. A Ruki that wants us to have dinner with them. I didn't know what to say, so I said I would ask you..." she trailed off, unsure where to go from there. Honestly, her first instinct had been to decline, but knew it wasn't her place to accept or deny such an invitation.

"Ah," Reiji seemed pleased, "A chance to observe these new vampires. I am surprised that you had the ability to discern that you needed to ask me to accept the offer." Aiko kept her mouth shut, rather than correct him and let him know that she really hadn't been thinking that at all. She felt almost as if he were baiting her with his apparent praise and had to fight to stay quiet. She realized that outside of the classroom, there was no way to tell where Mukami Yuma might be. It was still break period, meaning he could be anywhere.

Reiji seemed unperturbed by her sudden realization, "I shall have to escort you to deliver my answer, then. Come, you may assist me in tidying up." He began putting things away, the vial being put in a special cabinet that Aiko had long learned was specifically reserved for him. Once they had finished, Reiji gestured for her to lead, leaving him to follow back to the classroom she shared with Yuma. Strangely, he was there waiting for them and eating sugar cubes.

(Won't that rot his teeth out?)

Reiji gave a tight smile, addressing Yuma, "Mukami Yuma. I have been told that you wish to invite us to a dinner at your home. I will graciously accept such an invitation." Aiko had always admired Reiji's flair and manners. It made her heart flutter to hear him in full charm mode, despite the obvious tensions in the air.

(A dinner with these people...I fear what will ensue...)

After classes let out, Reiji and Aiko found themselves at the Mukami residence. They seemed just as reclusive as the Sakamakis, Aiko looking at the surroundings (They live in heavily wooded areas like the Sakamakis...I wonder if it's the same exact forest...That would be funny). Once inside, Aiko almost marveled at the differences (They are vampires too...but this stuff looks new...). She was taken aback and wondered if maybe these vampires were actually her age. When one hears the word "vampire", immediately words like "old" and "ancient" come to mind. (But...even vampires had to start off young at some point, didn't they?)

A boy covered in bandages had led them to a parlor, Aiko sitting down with Reiji, watching him study the room. She could see a garden outside a large picture window (If vampires don't need to eat...then why a garden? There's flowers too...One of them must have enjoyed growing things as a human. That's actually...somewhat neat.)

"Welcome, Second Son of the Sakamaki House," Aiko jumped, looking at the face of what she assumed had to be Ruki. He was tall, a hip jutted out slightly, his hair black was neat, and his eyes grey. Reiji's dismay at the name could almost be felt from next to her. He stood, leaving her to scramble to stand too. (I can't be seen as rude. It would embarrass him).

"I do not wish to be addressed with such a disgusting title," Reiji commented by way of greeting the new person in the room. Both looked at each other and Aiko could swear frost was growing on the walls of the room. (This isn't going to go well...I think). That's when the new person looked at her. His gaze was penetrating and critical, a look she was used to seeing from Reiji and it unnerved her. "I am Mukami Ruki," he introduced himself. Aiko looked about, waiting for Reiji to introduce her before muttering quietly, "Pleased to meet you..."

He seated himself, Aiko sitting when Reiji went down as well. The tension was electric. It was like watching two generals eye down each other over a battlefield. Aiko watched Reiji, a blush rising in her face. She'd never seen him take on such a look before. (He's always serious, but this seems more...militant. Focused...Like someone ready to defend his territory). Aiko began to fluster at where her thoughts had gone. Reiji wasn't exactly the strong dominant of the house, more like the caretaker, but here...She was seeing a side she had never seen. And the way he expressed it. "A Gentleman's Battle" was the phrase that came to mind. No, they were dueling, but these two looked as if they'd take chess very seriously.

Ruki and Reiji made small talk, Aiko feeling more than a little bit like a third wheel (Why invite me...). She couldn't help but feel though, that somehow she was being watched. Ruki's eyes were on Reiji but she couldn't help but feel like she was being studied. (It's like watching the quietest war in history in this room...I wonder what the Mukamis have against Reiji-san...).

Finally, it was time for Ruki to excuse himself to make dinner. He offered to let one of his brothers tour them around the public areas of the house. The one that let them in had returned, Ruki muttering some instruction or another where Aiko couldn't hear and left. Introducing himself as Azusa, Aiko and Reiji were led off by the bandaged one. Aiko saw the garden, the living area. Azusa showed them restrooms, making Aiko refrain from giggling as Reiji commented on how unnecessary this tour was. Finally coming to the dining room, Aiko was invited to sit, Reiji sitting to her right.

Two others arrived, Yuma, along with a blond she had yet to meet. "Hello, M Neko-chaaan. Mukami Kou desu! It's nice to meet you!" He seemed so energetic and cheerful that Aiko couldn't help to smile back. (He seems nice enough...I wonder if the others here get tired with all this energy.) Yuma seemed to not give them any notice, taking his seat. Kou decided he would sit next to Aiko, putting her in the middle of two very different vampires. All she could do was helplessly smile and wait for Ruki to bring their meal.

It didn't take long for a plate of chicken marsala, a small serving of alfredo, and a salad to appear before her as Ruki served out the meal. (Kind of like Reiji-san does...except they all eat the same thing...). It occurred to Aiko that Reiji always made various dishes for his brothers at their monthly dinners. And Reiji always took care to make something delicious for her for her meals as well. Always making something she had mentioned she found tasty. She remembered how in the church, she was to eat what was made, and it was never as delicious as what Reiji could make.

It didn't take long for the home feel of the Mukami house to dissent into chaos that reminded her of her current home. She hadn't been paying attention to how it started. But Yuma and Kou had decided to fight. Yuma was already working for Kou's salad. Rather, the tomatoes in his salad. "Oi Kou! You've had enough!"

Aiko, quietly, tried to diffuse Reiji's growing strain, commenting to Ruki, "This meal is lovely, Ruki-san...thank you." At her quiet comment, she was given a somewhat loud response of, "Of course it is! All this came from my garden!" She turned to look at a proud, though still somewhat disgruntled, Yuma staring at her. "That's...impressive," she muttered, quietly.

(He grew them...that's very neat. I never expected Yuma-kun to have grown them...He's big and loud. I would imagine a garden would need a gentler touch. Like Reiji-san's. Maybe that's just flowers. But they grow flowers too...Maybe he's nicer than he seems?)

Aiko's thoughts were interrupted when Kou stood up to challenge Yuma over the stolen tomato, and Yuma's quite colorful response. (Or...not.). The two argued more, Reiji's face showing little save for a tightening at his eyes as he refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose. (He hasn't touched his food...).

"That is enough," the chill of Ruki's voice cut through the heat of the argument, silencing the two boys, "You are dismissed from the table." They retreated, with Azusa in tow. Aiko hurried in one last bite, feeling that the meal had ended and they would be moving about soon. She thanked Ruki for the meal, once again affirming that it was delicious. Reiji sighed, standing from the table, "Honestly, I could not even summon up an appetite." She stood, following Reiji.

On the way home, she looked over Reiji, "Did...you get what you wanted from the visit?" He was rarely this quiet in her presence, and if there was quiet, it was a companionable silence. This silence was filled of Reiji's unspoken thoughts. He looked at her, almost peering into her soul. "Did I? What do you imagine we were there for?"

She flinched. She had no clue why Reiji would go there, outside of evaluating the new vampires for threats. "You wanted..to see about the other vampires..." She said, lamely. This earned her a scornful smile. She knew what he would say. Telling her that it couldn't be helped that she was so oblivious and that she should be more aware. She resisted the sigh as Reiji went to speak.

"We need to figure out what their motives are. Why they are in Sakamaki territory." Reiji said simply. After that, he turned back to his thoughts. Aiko only able to guess at what might be going through his mind. She had her own troubles. Yuma called her "The Survivor" and it made her concerned. Not that she was the only one, that much seemed apparent, but more that it warranted interest. She knew there was nothing special about her, for Reiji would have already discovered such were that the case.

(What are the Mukamis wanting? What does any of it have to do with me and Reiji-san?)


	3. Reiji's New Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In an attempt to better flesh out my writing, I am attempting, at times, to try and delve into Reiji's own headspace, rather than be only in Aiko's head. Same as always (Aiko's thoughts) but added [Reiji's view] {Reiji's Thoughts} added.

It was dark, as New Moon nights usually tended to be. Aiko had taken the liberty of doing some extra cleaning, hoping to allow Reiji some reprieve and rest during his weaker times. The household was eerily quiet. It always bothered Aiko how deathly silent the house could get, making her constantly look over her shoulder lest one of the predatory brothers should wish to sneak up on her. It wasn't a night for hunting, but Aiko figured it would be stupid to believe they would turn down an easy meal simply because she belonged to their brother. Though, they did tend to leave her be, mostly. Still, to let her guard down would be insane. A strange dilemma to be sure.

[His eyes tightened in frustration as another compound failed to react. He felt as if he was close to realizing his goal, but something still remained off. It agitated him more than he would care to admit that he found himself once again at a loss. He was letting his dark haired distraction get to him.

His little pet of a woman. That woman sent by the church manage to needle her way into acquiring some feeling of affection from him. Even drove him to taking her under dubious circumstances...and regretting that action. The act of sharing his body wasn't foreign to him, but the act of being so desperate and depraved was something the second Sakamaki could not tolerate. In the end, she proved willing enough to remain, easing the strange remorseful feeling from him, but knowing that such weakness could very well reappear was something he just could not allow.

Though he called her servant, he found his responses to her were more than simply a master's care for someone in his charge. No, he wanted things, vulgar things from her. Wanted her to look only at him. At the beginning, it bothered him not who she associated with, so long as she didn't get the good for nothing's scent on her. Now, though? He hated to say it, but knowing she didn't show up in the science lab because she had been with another discomforted him greatly.

{Honestly, one such as I falling into such trite musings.}

And now, now they were at this strange place. It was true Reiji was courting her in a sense. Having taken her to a ball, shared his body with hers on occasion, even resorted to intimate moments of silence and simply enjoying her presence. To call her a lover was absurd, for she was his prey and the idea of loving your food was ludicrous at best. But, the fact still remained that Reiji indeed felt some pull towards his darling lady. Though she was far from his expectations, she did show a tenacity in her emotions. She seemed quite confident when she was at her most submissive, a concept that Reiji simply could not grasp and found quite intriguing.

The way her eyes glittered in some sense of triumph every time Reiji found desire driving him to explicit acts, even as they watered in desire and fear drove Reiji over the edge. It was as if she were gloating at stripping him of the gentleman's veneer he'd maintained in all aspects of his life and reducing him to a lower being of primal urges.

That was it, he would call her to him. He found that, at least, the anxieties welling in him would ease at her presence and her touch. To think, the second Sakamaki would desire the touch of a mortal woman.

{Unheard of. I, a pureblood vampire prince, wanting her presence and her touch. A mortal, prey, a commoner. It is preposterous. Had I not known her as intimately as I do, I would swear she cast some sort of magic, but that is impossible for a human. Still, I find myself craving her touch and feeling uneasy at her absence. She is troublesome, inexperienced with how a lady should be, what demands a station as one by my side would impress upon her, and how her very existence would reflect upon my image and family. Ah...but I've been patient enough. It has been a while since I've savored her. I shall, for this night, delve into the forbidden once more.}]

Aiko finished, wiping the sweat from her brow. She glanced around the living room, feeling pleased at her efforts. (I'm all sweaty, I should probably bathe before the sun rises). Turning, she made for her room, finding a familiar waiting for her instead. It seemed that her presence was needed, immediately. Aiko sighed, knowing that Reiji would comment on her obvious exertions. It irked the girl that he would demand such labors from her in the first place, only to insult her for sweating in such an unladylike manner. Still, she schooled her face, making her way to Reiji's bedroom, noting how strange it was that he would call her to his personal quarters, Reiji being one that meticulously kept himself private...outside of very rare circumstances.

[She entered the room, Reiji's body already tensing, even as his other anxieties were quelled. The fact that he reacted in such a way confused him. Reiji, second son of Karlheinz, affected by a mere woman. He was better than this. And yet, without his consent, his body responds to her very presence. And he could already scent that hers responded to his. True, it wasn't the sweet aroma of her desire that when mixed in with her fear made her all the more delectable, but her scent changed just the slightest when he found himself in her presence.

She wore a dress of royal blue, a color that complemented her pale skin, nicely, cut in a way to show off her assets in a tasteful fashion. His eyes traveled over her, taking in her hands and the way they fiddled, her eyes that were nervously flitting about, the tiny beauty marks dotting her body, the scars gracing her, showing off his claim over her. Normally, he was so discreet when biting into his prey, but ever since that fateful night under the full moon's influence and her ridden with aphrodisiacs, he had found he wanted to mark her anywhere visible, to show everyone that she belonged to him.

{Look at her. Even her manner of dress is designed to please me. I would normally shame such a display, but I cannot help but respond to her attempts at getting my attention. Those delicate hands, clasped in front of her, now, attempting not to fidget. I can sense her nervousness, even without her scent to tell me. To have her react so strongly to no stimuli...it always makes me want to provide her with something to react to}

In a blink, Reiji dismissed his thoughts to move towards his prey. Lifting her darkened hair, he stroked the soft locks. The sheen of sweat shining on her neck dragging his eyes. His body reacted, already stripping away the fabric so that glistening body would lay bare for him with his mind as he thought to activities that had made her sweat so in the past. Her breathing was fast and deep, showing her nerves, her breasts rising and falling in quick rhythm. It became too much to bear.

His head dipped, lips brushing against her skin seductively, resisting a sigh as she gave a delicious whimper. Tracing a finger down the other side of her neck, he could already smell the beginnings of her arousal flaring to life. He didn't partake, not just yet. His own annoyances needed to be addressed first.]

Aiko quivered at his touch. It reminded her the new moon shortly after their first time together; Reiji demanding her touch, driving them both up with soft teasing and then leaving them both anxious with longing. Her head tilted, a moan rising from his soft touch.

He didn't go further, instead backing away to look at her with almost angry eyes. She flinched (Have I done something wrong? Is he upset about the sweat? He should have allowed me to shower). An apology rose to her lips in reaction, a gloved finger pressed to her lips in a gesture for silence.

"It seems my body still acts on its own towards you," he muttered softly, his face dangerously close to her own, making her eyes flutter in response. "What is this you have done to me? A mere human girl." Aiko could do nothing but whimper, suddenly wanting those lips to close the final couple of inches. She opted, instead, to kiss the soft clothed finger covering her lips, leaving Reiji to look on in shock and something more heated.

[Shocks traveled from his finger and up his arm. She looked so alluring, so seductive, and yet, he knew that she was, mostly, unaware of the effects her actions had. He could feel his member stiffening in thoughts of other things her knew her mouth could do. He allowed her to continue, reveling in the sensations, drinking in how her eyes finally fluttered shut, the way her lips traced over the pristine white material. Had she worn any lip color, it would have stained the glove, Reiji momentarily wishing her own mark were left upon his person somehow.

His mouth opened, a sigh pouring forth. What was this human to make him so weak? To make him want such foul things done to him? His hand snatched away, her confusion and desire stained eyes blinking in confusion before focusing on him. Then, he couldn't control it, he closed the distance, taking her lips in abject, needy desire. He didn't wait for her to adjust, forcibly slipping his tongue into her mouth, feeling her yield beneath him.

He slipped an arm behind her back, pulling her to him as he moved towards his bed. He pushed her down, knowing that not much force would be needed as she went willingly. He reached down, tugging and pulling her thigh out from under him, wrapping it around his waist, repeating the action with her other leg. He pushed back, her eyes watering and dark with lust, her lips swollen and bruising under his mistreatment. He brought his hand to his mouth, using his teeth to pull the fabric from his fingers, letting the glove drop as his hand reached down, in between her legs to the source of her rising heat.

He brushed his fingers over her, smiling at how wet she had grown. It never took much effort to build her need. A thought that both thrilled and displeased him. Though he could never say he was as bad as his brothers, he did find the idea of a hesitant lover more thrilling. But, he supposed that the knowledge that only he could unravel her in this manner was more than enough to ignite his own animalistic desires. "My dear," he muttered, softly, "It would seem you are far overdressed for the coming activities." He reached, unzipping the back of her dress, slowly sliding the material from her shoulders, admiring the body underneath. He traced a finger over the lace of her bra, admiring how it felt under his fingers, gazing at how the shadow of the design played over a small area of her skin. A fitting garment for the woman sharing her body with him, Reiji had ever had an eye for what items would fit a woman's aesthetics. His own body aching for his clothing to be shed, sharing himself in the most basic way with her, wanting her hands to run over him as they did once before.

In fact, as the thought struck him, he grabbed her hands, placing them to his buttons bending over to trace his tongue gently over her neck, whispering in her ear, "Please, let me see you express the need I can very much smell wafting from your body." She shook, Reiji delighting at the sensation. Just like that first time, her hesitance made her hands clumsy. Her nerves causing pleasant sensations to overtake his logical mind.

He would make her drown him in sensation. It was only fair as he always was the one that always gave her his pleasure. He smirked down at her, gripping her leg in one hand as he deftly shifting them over, laying back and watching the nervous confusion settle in. "I would see just how deep your desires run, my dear," he cooed smiling up at her, "Tonight, I think I will yield to your pleasures."

{That look in her eyes. So caught between eagerness, nerves, and wonder. Despite her innocence being taken all that time ago, she still looks as if she doesn't know what to do. Does she think that this will save her?}

"My goodness," his chuckle rumbled through his chest, "Playing at being so innocent. How coy of you." He leaned up slightly, looking her over as his smiled stretched across his face, "Do not play so coquettish with me. He laid back, dragging her hands to him, grunting softly at how warm her hands were upon his own cool skin.]

She stared down at him, that familiar panic rising in her. She wondered what his game was. He had once asked her to do this before, ending the night in having to direct her every move, taking the lead finally when her own nature interfered. Now, he was wanting this again, Aiko shaking her head slightly in wonder. The movement earned her a look, a chastisement that she should not be so reserved, for they were alone in his room and no one would dare interrupt.

She leaned down, softly brushing her lips over his. Reiji didn't move, letting her lead the kiss, but she couldn't miss the soft groan he emitted at the slight touch. She kissed him, letting her tongue gently explore his mouth. It felt strange, being the seducer. As if she were forcing the man to her pleasure by instigating.

She let her hand move, using the other to balance herself over him. She unbuttoned his shirt, marveling at the skin underneath, her fingers carefully dancing over the quivering muscles. It shocked her when he moved, shifting underneath her attentions. She moved to kiss his neck, hearing his deep voice rumbled in an almost inaudible moan. Her core tightened in want at the sound.

(It's so rare to hear Reiji-san make any sort of noise. And I'm the one causing them. Is this why he enjoys being the one taking the lead so much? Do the noises I make make him react the same way I react to him? I don't think I could do this often if he wants that...I'm getting nervous up here, now. I'm not sure what else to do...)

[He could sense her nerves rising in her. It forced a small smile to his face as he removed his glasses. They would not be needed and would get in the way. He watched as she hesitated, planting small kisses down his chest and abdomen. Feeling heat there when he was so rarely touched drove another low sound from his throat. If she went any lower...

He reached, stroking her hair, resisting the urge to push her further down. His member ached in need but he had to be patient and let her figure it out. He did, however shift his hips slightly, using his body to urge her further. He watched her, his eyes amused as she screwed her eyes shut, working so hard to try and figure out where to go and what to do.

Finally, after just as he considered stopping the proceedings and taking charge as normal, her hand reached to that ever so sensitive place. The pressure of her hand over his clothes had him sighing, moving underneath her in encouragement. He desired the feel of her naked flesh and reached down to unbutton his own pants. Once loosened she took over again, to his relief, removing the throbbing organ from its confines. The fingers of her hand had his maleness twitching, the need to bury himself in her growing stronger. She had come back, barely running her lips over his. The primal sound was out before he had the mind to stop it as he forcibly returned her kiss, his eyes open taking her in. Her hair was silky as it tickled his face.

Her delicate fingers finally wrapped over the shaft, a hiss of air escaping his nose as he hardened his kiss. She backed away before he could pierce her lip with his teeth, making him groan. Suddenly, the need for her body and blood grew too much to bear. He grabbed her, rolling them back over, and proceeded to force those arousing cries from her.

Later, they laid together on his small bed. It had occurred to him, briefly, that perhaps he should resort to performing these activities in her room. His bed was fitting for sleeping, alone, but was not very kind to more than one body. He looked down her body, curled up on her side, admiring the punctures he had made all over her. He found it was quite alluring to know that she allowed, nay gained pleasure, from what he did to her. She had fallen asleep. Giving him time to observe her undisturbed. It was her habit to fall asleep after their lovemaking. Still, the night wasn't over yet and there were things that needed to be discussed.]

She slowly became aware that she should wake up. She stirred, groaning as she came back to consciousness. She found garnet eyes watching her, a blush automatically flaring to her cheeks. She knew that he didn't appreciate her falling asleep, especially on his bed, unless he invited her to do so. Even when she would faint from anemia, he would tell her that falling asleep in a man's bed was deplorable and her manners were found wanting. She shifted, intending to gather her clothes, when he had grabbed her arm. His eyes took on that desperate look that she'd seen when he had beaten her after Shuu. A desperation that he expressed not too long ago, during another new moon. She knew she needed to stay. So, she simply stared up at him, awaiting what he would tell her.

"You are a strange woman," Reiji grumbled, his voice rough. She blinked up at him, confused as to his change of mood. "Are you truly alright with simply being food?" His question was one Aiko had asked herself before. At some point, she had settled that she would simply be prey, so long as she could stay by his side, it was alright with her. She mentioned as much, forcing a scoff from the dark haired vampire.

She had long ago accepted that he would never view her as a lover, but why ask about it now? Aiko watched him, keeping quiet as he seemed to contemplate his next question. "Does it truly satisfy you to know that you will die a meal of a vampire?"

(No...it doesn't. You think I enjoy knowing I'm going to die young?) Aiko kept quiet, trying to gauge the point of his questions, the motivation for this conversation. She wouldn't dare tell him that she wanted to be viewed as a woman in his eyes. There would be no possible way she would dare be so conceited as to tell him she wanted to be formal lovers. And to ask for freedom would be too dangerous at this point. Any of the things she desired would only earn Reiji's disgust, something she worked very hard to prevent. So, she remained silent.

Her silence seemed only to earn her Reiji's ire. He got up from the bed, moving to dress himself, Aiko slipping out to dress as well. His movements showed his agitation, Aiko feeling a bit at a loss. "A woman that is content with such a position is distasteful." His voice was cold, making Aiko flinch. (What does he want from me? Telling him my frustrations will only make it worse. But it seems he doesn't want me to agree to the position he's allotted me. I am confused. Should I argue with him?) She watched as he turned.

[He made certain his clothes were neat before turning. No need to see just how affected he was tonight.

{Does she not understand how disgusting a woman who does not take pride in herself is? Does she not wish to be a higher lady? A woman of worth? Is she so allured by having her blood sucked that she is simply content with just being a meager meal for one such as I? Would it please her if another were to take her? Is she truly that despicable a creature?}

Reiji had to fight with his thoughts. Thus far, she had remained loyal to him. She had avoided the good-for-nothing as he requested. She had taken her punishments in stride and took efforts to make her behavior more pleasing to him. Was it simply because she was addicted to his bite? If so, what would happen were she no longer at his side?

{No, I cannot allow that. I have carefully cultivated her to my tastes. To lose her at this point... No, she will remain where she is, for now.}

"A woman of my standards should be more proud," Reiji continued, his voice sounding tired from all the control he exerted in controlling himself. Normally, Reiji would not have any trouble keeping himself above everything. But since he had met her? And now with the influence of the new moon? Things bursted forth; things he felt he would do better not to have. Reiji fought hard to ignore those things, refusing to even name them.

{Emotions are such messy and human things. I would prefer more logical standings. Although, it would seem refusing myself her presence only makes my desires worsen. She shall have to stay by my side. If for no other reason than to keep my sanity.}

"A servant does not sleep within her Master's quarters," his voice had grown sharp, dismissing Aiko from him. If she refused to be a stronger lady and wishes to be mere prey, he will treat her as such.]

Aiko's eyes filled with tears. He was dismissing her. In and of itself, that would not have been an issue, but how. She knew she would never be on the same level as something like him, a vampire. She entered this house a mere human to be sacrificed to their thirst. For that alone, she knew that she was somehow lower than them on the food chain. It was a humbling fact. Aiko hesitated, wanting to argue, but then he gave her a chilling sidelong glance. One that reminded Aiko of what awaited her should she prove disobedient. She fled his room, down the hall to her own room, collapsing on her bed, sobbing into her pillow until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

(For him to dismiss me like that, though. As if I was nothing. It hurts. My heart hurts. I had thought...after everything that we were passed this pain and lashing out. To be reminded of my status in this way...after sharing myself with him. It's too much to bear. Am I destined to be in love and slowly seduced to death, only to have my heart broken once there is a hint of happiness? Is that what he wants? To bind me so tight to him I will never escape his hold while giving me no hope for life? Will that make my death easier? Is this some twisted version of mercy? Or do you truly get that much entertainment in breaking a person? Reiji-san...)


	4. Dinner With The Mukamis

Of course, as it happens whenever Reiji would have a moment of weakness with her, he shut her out for days after the fact. It wasn't anything new to Aiko, but it still depressed her nonetheless. She found herself standing in front of Reiji's door, pressing her forehead to it, wanting to knock but knowing she shouldn't before giving up and returning to her own rooms. He always made sure his scent was strong on her, though, so the others would generally leave her alone. Only minor incidents like Kanato wanting cake or an episode of Ayato demanding she make him takoyaki interrupting her in these silent times.

She sat at her vanity, staring blankly at her homework. It felt wrong and unusual not to be in the study with Reiji for her studies. She found she missed him when he was like this, small tears dripping onto her hand as she cried silently. Despite it all, she wanted to be near him. Her chest ached, making it hard to breathe. She doubled over, heaving and trying to catch her breath. He's drugged her, made her bodily his, stolen her heart, and refused to accept his responsibility in it. The pain overtook Aiko as her breath came in sobs.

Coming to this house, she found that despite her circumstance, she didn't cry often. But there were moments when it was all too much and the emotions would crest over her. Her hands gripped the vanity as she bent over, attempting to keep her sobs quiet lest she gained herself any kind of undesired attention. Last time she broke like this, Reiji had come to her rescue, but with him locked away in his own musings, this time, Aiko was left to deal on her own. She wanted to rage at him, demand that he take responsibility for these feelings, define just what she was to him and stick to it.

(If I am to be food, fine! Just...don't treat me like a lover while you do it! Stop confusing my heart, I beg you! Make me yours or don't..but this? I can't handle it. Please, don't break me like this...It would almost be more merciful to send me to one of your siblings than what you're doing now. Reiji-san...)

Later, all cried out and watching the sky lightened with predawn, Aiko crawled into bed. It didn't matter that she never did finish her homework. It didn't matter that Reiji never once knocked on her door. It didn't matter that she didn't even eat the entire night. It certainly didn't matter to her that she hadn't even taken to the normal bedtime routine that she had developed living here. In her despairing mind, nothing mattered. Not until it was worked out with Reiji just what she was in his heart. Just what was her true role here? She collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The knocking on her door startled her awake. Her room was dark with night, surprising her. Though, she knew she had fallen asleep, she didn't realize she had slept so long. Her body was slow as sleep still tugged at her. (I wonder if this is how Shuu-san feels at times). The knocking persisted, a familiar voice coming from the other side, "I'm coming in." She couldn't move fast enough, for the door opened and Reiji was standing there. He stood, arms crossed and looking down at her, "Honestly, you have overslept. I certainly hope you are not picking up on sloth like tendencies." Aiko flushed, realizing that in her state, she failed to set an alarm to wake her and now Reiji was probably aggravated with her. She apologized, promising to dress quickly. He nodded, but she noticed he wasn't leaving. (He must realize at this point I will not change in front of him...).

He questioned why she was not doing as she said she would, Aiko blushing. (Some things never change...) as she explained he was still there. Eventually, Aiko decided to just gather her uniform, changing in the bathroom. Once dressed, she reemerged, finding Reiji staring at her. "Honestly," he started, "you would waste your time moving room to room. The view of your body does not affect me, you should worry more about conserving time since you are late." She sighed, making an agreeable sort of sound as to not provoke argument with him. He left the room, her following as they made their way to prepare for the school day.

Sitting in class, waiting for the teacher, she found herself, once more, watching Yuma Mukami...and finding him watching her. (Awkward...) She flustered at being caught, searching for a topic, "S-so...You transferred here...from where?" Yuma didn't answer, Aiko cowering a little bit as he continued to watch her. (Is he one of those types? That stays quiet all the time). She was about to give up, when he finally answered, "Hah? Why you wanna know?"

(So much for small talk...)

"No reason...just...wondered," subdued, Aiko lapsed back into silence, turning away from Yuma as the teacher entered the room. Aiko poured herself into the lesson, not wanting to think on events as of late. She diligently took her notes, working hard to keep focused. She found, for once, she was dreading break period. She found that though she missed his presence, she wasn't ready to see Reiji and have to deal again with her tangled emotions.

"Oi, Mesubuta!" She flinched at that name. She had grown moderately used to being referred to as "bitch" by Laito or "Ookioppai" by Ayato, but to be called a sow was almost too much in comparison. (Is he calling me fat? Or is this just a vampire thing to give horrid nicknames to humans that Reiji-san and Shuu-san have yet to participate in? Even Kanato-kun calls me by my name when he's not calling me "you".) Yuma came up to her and she had to work to keep the dismay from her face. He didn't seem to notice anyhow as he continued on, "Oi you and the bespectacled guy. He's your keeper, right? Ruki wants to meet. Said to come for dinner."

(Ruki?) Aiko blinked at the taller vampire, confusion all over her face. (This "Ruki" wants to meet Reiji-san and...me? Why? I don't understand...). She gave a smile that probably looked more like a fearful grimace and replied that she would talk to Reiji about it. Suddenly, seeing Reiji was quite the option versus having this huge vampire staring down at her. Quickly excusing herself, she fled down the hall to the lab. She was breathless once she arrived, opening the door to find Reiji at work with his experiments.

"My my," he commented, his eyes never leaving the vial of blue liquid he was examining, "such deplorable manners to be running through the school so. I will have to be sure to train you properly on how to behave in public settings." He mixed another vial in with the first, swirling the two things until they mixed before setting the vial in the holder. He looked at Aiko, his eyes quick to catch her state, "I smell the corrupted vampire on you. Did you happen to speak with him?"

Aiko nodded, "He...apparently there's another. A Ruki that wants us to have dinner with them. I didn't know what to say, so I said I would ask you..." she trailed off, unsure where to go from there. Honestly, her first instinct had been to decline, but knew it wasn't her place to accept or deny such an invitation.

"Ah," Reiji seemed pleased, "A chance to observe these new vampires. I am surprised that you had the ability to discern that you needed to ask me to accept the offer." Aiko kept her mouth shut, rather than correct him and let him know that she really hadn't been thinking that at all. She felt almost as if he were baiting her with his apparent praise and had to fight to stay quiet. She realized that outside of the classroom, there was no way to tell where Mukami Yuma might be. It was still break period, meaning he could be anywhere.

Reiji seemed unperturbed by her sudden realization, "I shall have to escort you to deliver my answer, then. Come, you may assist me in tidying up." He began putting things away, the vial being put in a special cabinet that Aiko had long learned was specifically reserved for him. Once they had finished, Reiji gestured for her to lead, leaving him to follow back to the classroom she shared with Yuma. Strangely, he was there waiting for them and eating sugar cubes.

(Won't that rot his teeth out?)

Reiji gave a tight smile, addressing Yuma, "Mukami Yuma. I have been told that you wish to invite us to a dinner at your home. I will graciously accept such an invitation." Aiko had always admired Reiji's flair and manners. It made her heart flutter to hear him in full charm mode, despite the obvious tensions in the air.

(A dinner with these people...I fear what will ensue...)

After classes let out, Reiji and Aiko found themselves at the Mukami residence. They seemed just as reclusive as the Sakamakis, Aiko looking at the surroundings (They live in heavily wooded areas like the Sakamakis...I wonder if it's the same exact forest...That would be funny). Once inside, Aiko almost marveled at the differences (They are vampires too...but this stuff looks new...). She was taken aback and wondered if maybe these vampires were actually her age. When one hears the word "vampire", immediately words like "old" and "ancient" come to mind. (But...even vampires had to start off young at some point, didn't they?)

A boy covered in bandages had led them to a parlor, Aiko sitting down with Reiji, watching him study the room. She could see a garden outside a large picture window (If vampires don't need to eat...then why a garden? There's flowers too...One of them must have enjoyed growing things as a human. That's actually...somewhat neat.)

"Welcome, Second Son of the Sakamaki House," Aiko jumped, looking at the face of what she assumed had to be Ruki. He was tall, a hip jutted out slightly, his hair black was neat, and his eyes grey. Reiji's dismay at the name could almost be felt from next to her. He stood, leaving her to scramble to stand too. (I can't be seen as rude. It would embarrass him).

"I do not wish to be addressed with such a disgusting title," Reiji commented by way of greeting the new person in the room. Both looked at each other and Aiko could swear frost was growing on the walls of the room. (This isn't going to go well...I think). That's when the new person looked at her. His gaze was penetrating and critical, a look she was used to seeing from Reiji and it unnerved her. "I am Mukami Ruki," he introduced himself. Aiko looked about, waiting for Reiji to introduce her before muttering quietly, "Pleased to meet you..."

He seated himself, Aiko sitting when Reiji went down as well. The tension was electric. It was like watching two generals eye down each other over a battlefield. Aiko watched Reiji, a blush rising in her face. She'd never seen him take on such a look before. (He's always serious, but this seems more...militant. Focused...Like someone ready to defend his territory). Aiko began to fluster at where her thoughts had gone. Reiji wasn't exactly the strong dominant of the house, more like the caretaker, but here...She was seeing a side she had never seen. And the way he expressed it. "A Gentleman's Battle" was the phrase that came to mind. No, they were dueling, but these two looked as if they'd take chess very seriously.

Ruki and Reiji made small talk, Aiko feeling more than a little bit like a third wheel (Why invite me...Reiji-san seems quite taken with Mukami Ruki-san...Should I excuse myself?). She couldn't help but feel though, that somehow she was being watched. Ruki's eyes were on Reiji but she couldn't help but feel like she was being studied. (It's like watching the quietest war in history in this room...I wonder what the Mukamis have against Reiji-san...).

Finally, it was time for Ruki to excuse himself to make dinner. He offered to let one of his brothers tour them around the public areas of the house. The one that let them in had returned, Ruki muttering some instruction or another where Aiko couldn't hear and left. Introducing himself as Azusa, Aiko and Reiji were led off by the bandaged one. Aiko saw the garden, the living area. Azusa showed them restrooms, making Aiko refrain from giggling as Reiji commented on how unnecessary this tour was. Finally coming to the dining room, Aiko was invited to sit, Reiji sitting to her right.

Two others arrived, Yuma, along with a blond she had yet to meet. "Hello, M Neko-chaaan. Mukami Kou desu! It's nice to meet you!" He seemed so energetic and cheerful that Aiko couldn't help to smile back. (He seems nice enough...I wonder if the others here get tired with all this energy.) Yuma seemed to not give them any notice, taking his seat. Kou decided he would sit next to Aiko, putting her in the middle of two very different vampires. All she could do was helplessly smile and wait for Ruki to bring their meal.

It didn't take long for a plate of chicken marsala, a small serving of alfredo, and a salad to appear before her as Ruki served out the meal. (Kind of like Reiji-san does...except they all eat the same thing...). It occurred to Aiko that Reiji always made various dishes for his brothers at their monthly dinners. And Reiji always took care to make something delicious for her for her meals as well. Always making something she had mentioned she found tasty. She remembered how in the church, she was to eat what was made, and it was never as delicious as what Reiji could make.

It didn't take long for the home feel of the Mukami house to dissent into chaos that reminded her of her current home. She hadn't been paying attention to how it started. But Yuma and Kou had decided to fight. Yuma was already working for Kou's salad. Rather, the tomatoes in his salad. "Oi Kou! You've had enough!"

Aiko, quietly, tried to diffuse Reiji's growing strain, commenting to Ruki, "This meal is lovely, Ruki-san...thank you." At her quiet comment, she was given a somewhat loud response of, "Of course it is! All this came from my garden!" She turned to look at a proud, though still somewhat disgruntled, Yuma staring at her. "That's...impressive," she muttered, quietly.

(He grew them...that's very neat. I never expected Yuma-kun to have grown them...He's big and loud. I would imagine a garden would need a gentler touch. Like Reiji-san's. Maybe that's just flowers. But they grow flowers too...Maybe he's nicer than he seems?)

Aiko's thoughts were interrupted when Kou stood up to challenge Yuma over the stolen tomato, and Yuma's quite colorful response. (Or...not.). The two argued more, Reiji's face showing little save for a tightening at his eyes as he refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose. (He hasn't touched his food...).

"That is enough," the chill of Ruki's voice cut through the heat of the argument, silencing the two boys, "You are dismissed from the table." They retreated, with Azusa in tow. Aiko hurried in one last bite, feeling that the meal had ended and they would be moving about soon. She thanked Ruki for the meal, once again affirming that it was delicious. Reiji sighed, standing from the table, "Honestly, I could not even summon up an appetite." She stood, following Reiji.

On the way home, she looked over Reiji, "Did...you get what you wanted from the visit?" He was rarely this quiet in her presence, and if there was quiet, it was a companionable silence. This silence was filled of Reiji's unspoken thoughts. He looked at her, almost peering into her soul. "Did I? What do you imagine we were there for?"

She flinched. She had no clue why Reiji would go there, outside of evaluating the new vampires for threats. "You wanted..to see about the other vampires..." She said, lamely. This earned her a scornful smile. She knew what he would say. Telling her that it couldn't be helped that she was so oblivious and that she should be more aware. She resisted the sigh as Reiji went to speak.

"We need to figure out what their motives are. Why they are in Sakamaki territory." Reiji said simply. After that, he turned back to his thoughts. Aiko only able to guess at what might be going through his mind. She had her own troubles. Yuma called her "The Survivor" and it made her concerned. Not that she was the only one, that much seemed apparent, but more that it warranted interest. She knew there was nothing special about her, for Reiji would have already discovered such were that the case.

(What are the Mukamis wanting? What does any of it have to do with me and Reiji-san?)


	5. Yuma

Aiko prepared herself for school as usual. Reiji had been distant since the Mukami dinner. (It hadn't been any worse than a dinner here. Usually, though, dinner ends before any fights start. But there's always that tension in the air.) She decided it'd be best to give him his space, but she did worry at the new moon not too far away. Reiji always more vulnerable while the moon wanes for a new cycle. They all rode in the limo, as normal, though, Aiko couldn't shake the uneasy feeling growing in her. (Please...what is going on?)

They arrived, Reiji stopping Aiko before attending class. "That Mukami. The gardener. Find out where he's from if you can." Aiko blinked at the command. She could only nod to Reiji in response but her mind was reeling (Why does it matter where Yuma-kun is from? Reiji-san...please talk to me). He stepped away, leaving her to watch him go down the hallway to his own class. Confused, sad, and worried, Aiko turned, moving towards her classroom.

She watched Yuma during the class, wondering how she should broach the subject of finding out his origins. She didn't want to be caught talking in class, but could she risk not seeing Reiji at break time in order to talk to Yuma? In the end, it was decided for her, as she couldn't approach him during lecture.

When the teacher stepped out, Yuma got up, intending to leave, "Um...Mukami Yuma-kun?" Her call came out louder than intended. She flushed when he turned, "Um...I had some questions about you?" (This sounds wrong...like I'm flirting). Yuma looked at her, "Haah?" Aiko shuffled a moment, debating if she should just come out with it, or try and make small talk.

"Yuma-kun...You garden at the Mukami house..." Aiko shuffled, searching for a way to lead into a conversation. Yuma looked cranky, making Aiko wonder if that was just his natural look. She felt that this might not be the best mission for Reiji to have put her on. "I just wondered where you learned..." Yuma snorted, Aiko flinching in response. (I upset him...I am not good with this).

"Don't remember. Just sumthin' I'm good at," his response was short, but to the point. (He doesn't remember?)

"Remember..." She echoed. She wanted to ask for clarification, but Yuma was already moving into the hallway. Calling to him a second time would not do well for her. (You don't tend to call out to a vampire unless you want their attention). Instead, she packed her things, moving towards the science room, and to Reiji.

~~~~~~~

"Doesn't remember?" Reiji adjusted his glasses, seeming lost in thought at her report. "You only asked him of his gardening? Did you not think to ask him anything else? You are terribly useless, aren't you?" Aiko sighed at his berating, but he was right. She should have asked more questions, tried to dig deeper. "Are you sighing," his voice interrupted her thoughts, "If you wish to say something, then please speak."

"No...you're right, Reiji-san..." Aiko looked downward to the table, "I should have asked more. But...he seemed unwilling to talk about himself. His face looks uninviting to inquiries..." Now that she had said it, Yuma did have a look about him. A look that said he didn't talk to anyone about himself and that questions were off limits. She wondered if she had asked more questions if she would have even gotten a response.

"Honestly," Reiji muttered, going back to looking thoughtful. Aiko watched him a moment, wondering why he wasn't speaking. (Maybe Shuu-san can tell me about Yuma-kun...He knows a lot too, like Reiji-san. Surely, Reiji-san trusts me enough to know I won't do anything with Shuu-san.). She watched him quietly for a while more.

Reiji seemed to snap out of it, as if just noticing her presence again. "It's no matter. He still needs to be dealt with. I must ascertain what they are doing and what they want. If they are planning on attacking my family, my father must know." Aiko blinked. It was the first time Reiji had ever brought up his father that she could remember. She had even forgotten that such a thing existed with these boys. (Maybe...I can get him talking...).

"Your father...Reiji-san, you never speak about him..." She opened, letting her words trail off. She knew better than to push, but she had gotten used to being around Reiji. You could even say she was comfortable in her position as Reiji's food. It was as close to being at his side she could get. She watched his face, searching for any indication that he would open up to her.

Instead, he sighed, "Yes, my father. We do not tend to speak of that man," his answer was closed to further inquiries, leaving Aiko to sulk in her own thoughts. The more Aiko was around Reiji, the more she realized just how different vampires families were to families she was used to seeing in the church. (They sound so estranged from each other...it's sad.)

Aiko decided a different tactic, "What if we were to talk to Ruki-san again? Do you think we'd get anything that way?" Reiji looked at her with a sneer. "Though, I would much prefer his prim manners against the others, it seems we are left to deal with the one they call Yuma." Reiji's wording had Aiko confused, but she said nothing. It was in Reiji's nature to word things elaborately, but this made it seem as if Reiji suspected that Yuma might not be correct name for the person they were discussing.

"Though, I do not feel that if we were to ask him, he would give us a straight answer. Since he was not so forthcoming in giving you information. Walking away before a conversation is finished. It would seem I am burdened with another ill mannered person." Aiko flinched, knowing that Reiji was not only talking of his brothers, but including her as well. She bit down her apology, knowing that such useless things only goaded Reiji's bad moods. A bell signaled the end of break, Aiko reaching out to brush a hand over Reiji's arm before bidding him goodbye to go back to class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She could hardly focus on the instructor's lecture, finding herself many times looking over to Yuma and wondering more on her and Reiji's conversation about the man. Would he speak to her more if she asked? She wrote a question on a piece of paper, checking before sending the note his way. She flushed, feeling like a typical girl sending a guy a note, but it wasn't as if she had a choice. Speaking in class would only get her in trouble and she didn't want to burden Reij anymore than she already was. The note read, "You said you don't remember? So, were you young when you learned?"

She heard a grunt, Yuma muttering, "Stupid sow. I just don't remember. Quit making a fuss about it." She deflated, realizing she was going to get nowhere with Yuma. Though, now the seed of curiosity was planted in her head. Perhaps, if she could discover what was going on, then she could solve the mystery of Reiji's newly curious behaviors at home.

~~~~

Classes ended and Aiko had made a choice. She would, instead, go home with the Mukamis, try and figure out their plans. She gathered her things, moving to intercept Yuma before he could leave. "I...have questions!" She announced, rather loudly. Yuma smirked down at her, putting his hands in his pockets. "You and that glasses guy seem 'ta have lots of those." (Don't lose faith, Aiko!)

"There are things I need to know. Who are you? Why is your family going after the Sakamakis?" Aiko put on her bravest face, making Yuma snort at her. Her heart pounded in her chest at the knowledge that she was basically provoking a vampire by interrogating him. (But...if I can get information for Reiji-san...). She set her face in determination, "I was...wanting to visit your house. A place to ask my questions.

Yuma gave her a look, but before he could get more than a "haaah" out, another voice broke in, "Ah, Bitch-chan. You're not at the limo...heeeh..." Laito looked over to Yuma, a lewd grin on his face, "has bitch-chan abandoned Reiji? You could come to Laito-kun. I can love you, ne?"

(Ugh...Laito-kun, why?) Aiko's face lost its determination. Gathering her things, he hurried to the hallway, to the limo, and to Reiji. (If Reiji-san ever found out. I would be in a lot of trouble. Laito-kun....why did you have to show up?).

"You almost were too late, my dear," Reiji's voice was light, but she knew the danger of the sound underneath, "were you thinking of running away?" Aiko shook her head, keeping quiet, praying that Laito would not say a word. If Reiji figured it out...

"Bitch-chan was stuck talking to another vampire," Laito piped up, giving a small chuckle. Aiko blanched, moving to explain, "I-I was hoping to get information from the Mukamis. I-it was nothing..." Reiji's eyes were narrow, but he said nothing of what was on his mind. "We will discuss this at home."

Aiko sighed, (Thanks a lot Laito-kun...Reiji's unhappy with me now. I am afraid. I want to be worthy of being near him. I want him to see me as something other than a meal. I want him to see me...as I've come to see him. If I hadn't been caught...I could have brought home something useful. Forgive me, Reiji-san...)


	6. The New Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depression

Aiko sighed. Living at night, Aiko had somewhat lost track of how long she'd been with the Sakamaki family. Though, never one to have been surrounded by people, it felt exceedingly lonely not to have another person she could really talk to. A person that could sympathize with her situation, or even someone to talk about girlie things with. Sure, she had Reiji, but he wasn't one for discussing romance and emotional things. Talking to him about how she was feeling, especially towards him, was not something Aiko would willingly commit to. The scalding words alone would probably shatter her heart into pieces.

But this night, she was in for a shock. The evening started like any other, Aiko awakening, going to visit Reiji for tea while the house was silent before working to get everyone ready for school. She was contemplating her tea and how her feelings have grown over time when the noticeable sound of a woman screaming filled the air. Suddenly, Reiji was gone. Not even a word to excuse himself. Aiko couldn't help herself, she had to go find out who had found themselves in this accursed house.

She crept downstairs, finding no one at first. Some searching brought her to the living room. Five of the six brothers had been summoned to the room. She peeked and found herself staring at a pale petite girl with wide round eyes. (Oh that poor girl...) Aiko stayed to the shadows, listening to everyone speak about the newcomer, giving a small, wry, smile. It looked like Shuu hadn't delivered a message, once again.

The girl was off before the mysteriously missing sixth brother could appear to explain, again. Aiko hurried to follow the girl. (If she runs, she'll be in bigger trouble than she is!). Coming to the foyer, she caught up, finding Yui had run straight into Shuu. She stepped up, taking the girl's shoulders, "Shh...it's ok. I'm a friend." She tried smiling at the somewhat frightened girl, feeling a touch of pity (You're in a house you don't know...and you're already frightened. Just wait until you find out their secret).

The others came, Reiji giving Aiko a look before conversation recommenced. She held the new girl somewhat protectively, watching as the others tried to decide what to do with her. "She should be allowed to pick!" Aiko spoke up, covering her mouth as soon as the words were out. Reiji gave her a dour look, "That may have worked when there was six of you when you arrived. But she is a singular girl. Why must you humans behave like high class prostitutes?"

She flinched, "B-but...Shuu-san said not to kill her. If the five - " She was interrupted when Shuu mentioned that he didn't care about the new bride, "Four of you-" Followed by Subaru expressing his disgust for such a thing, "Three of you argue over her..." She trailed off (What if Reiji-san wants her too??)

"Ahh," Laito moaned, smiling to the pair of girls, "But why does Bitch-chan get to chose? She's going to belong to us, is she not? We should chose." Aiko was adamant. It terrified her that she was being somewhat defiant, but she would apologize to Reiji in private, "Because she's about to lose what freedom she's ever had." Aiko's eyes were full of pleading, looking towards Reiji for support, "She should be allowed to chose her keeper!"

She was sure her words were affecting the new girl in a bad way, feeling the petite girl trembling in her arms. (Must stay strong). "Listen...what's your name?" Aiko had missed the girl's name when she was looking for the scream's source. When she told her, Aiko looked at her as softly as she could, "Here, I can help you pick, ne? Let's see, there's Shuu-san, the eldest..." She named off each brother, mentioning one fact or another about them to try and help the poor girl chose her fate. "It's not easy, I know. But you're here now..."

There was deliberating, but eventually the girl, Yui, picked Subaru. Aiko couldn't help but sigh in relief. It wasn't that she hated or disliked any of the brothers, but the triplets, she had found, were quite pushy and tended towards being problematic for her. So, seeing that Yui would be moderately away from them was relieving. Mostly away from Ayato and Laito. Kanato simply despised Aiko for reasons she had yet to ascertain. She would have preferred possibly Shuu for the girl, but Subaru might be able to keep her safe from his aggressive older brothers. (I mean, he fights a lot, so he might be able to keep them from her? I hope he can...)

After that, everyone dispersed, Subaru disappearing, leaving the two girls alone. (Um...I didn't ask Reiji-san if Yui-san had a room...). She looked around, eventually moving Yui to her own room. Once inside, Aiko sat on the bed, leaving the seat to Yui. "I'm so sorry, Yui-san...That you are here..." She trailed off awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. The girl looked at her, smiling softly saying it would be alright and that God would keep her safe.

(God...once I would have believed that...Now...) Aiko felt a twinge of guilt. Though, she still somewhat considered herself a spiritual person, she had stopped thinking to God for protection or anything long ago. Almost like they had grown apart as Aiko attached herself closer to Reiji. (God probably has long forsaken me for falling in love with a vampire. I don't even have a hope of him loving me back, but I can't help it...I did...I fell for him).

Eventually, Reiji arrived, commenting that of course the two humans would be together. Like two rabbits hiding from a fox. He adjusted his glasses, motioning for Yui to go with him. Aiko watched the girl follow Reiji out, feeling, once more, alone in her room. She laid back, staring at the ceiling. It would seem now that Aiko was no longer alone in being the only girl in the house, "I hope we can be friends..." she muttered to no one.

Eventually, she realized that it was almost time for school. She rushed downstairs, again, waiting in the foyer as the family tended to when it was time to gather for the limo. She found everyone there, the blonde girl even dressed and ready. She seemed confused and Aiko felt a touch guilty for not having known how to explain to the girl her new circumstances. She decided, if she could, she would explain once they were at the school.

Yui, sadly, was not to be in her class. Instead, she was teamed with Ayato in another class. She sighed. She knew that at break, she'd be with Reiji and that wouldn't make for a good time. Perhaps lunch? She'd have to find out if the second years ate with the third years. She never paid attention. Aiko realized, with a blink, that since coming to the Sakamaki house, she was less in touch with the rest of the world than she was while living at the church. Once again, that strange sense of loneliness set in.

She had even forgotten her mission to talk to Yuma about his past. She spent the class time thinking on her situation and didn't even catch that Yuma was mysteriously absent. It wasn't until break that the lack of his ominous presence was noticed. (Eh? Is he sick? Do vampires even get sick?). She shook her head, proceeding to find Reiji. The rest of her day went by fairly quietly. Reiji providing little to no conversation, lost in thought as he was.

It had seemed, at some point during their day that Yui had found out the great secret of the Sakamaki family. In the limo on the way home, Aiko noticed that Yui sat quite close to Subaru, a situation that clearly made Subaru uncomfortable. She couldn't help but smile softly as the two bickered at Yui's invasion of his space. It was quite a ruckus, but one that Aiko enjoyed. She had grown used to the tense and quiet atmosphere. It was nice to hear something a little less tense.

"You sound like a married couple," Ayato complained, making Aiko give a small laugh before catching herself. The two on the opposite side of the limo grew quiet at the complaint, though, somewhat sobering her mirth at the situation. It was sweet that they hit it off so well, to the point where others immediately noticed their chemistry as well. Aiko wondered a moment if anyone ever thought that her and Reiji might have chemistry.

(My thoughts are quite strange lately, aren't they? Reiji-san would disapprove. But, seeing them and seeing how easy Reiji-san can be around me when we're alone...I can't help but to hope that maybe...in a small part of his heart...that he thinks fondly of me....as more than just prey.)

Later that night, as they both sat quietly, enjoying their tea, Aiko hesitantly asked, "Reiji-san...what do you think of the new person. Komori Yui-san?" Putting down his cup, Reiji studied Aiko with an unreadable expression, "She smells different than a human. I imagine her blood would be delicious. Ah..." His eyes took on an amused expression as if something just occurred to him that he found humorous. "Are you, perhaps, jealous of her?" He chuckled, his smiling cold and sharp, "Do you feel as if your position is threatened? How conceited to think that you are, as food, somehow irreplaceable." Aiko said nothing for the rest of the night, going back to her rooms to finally cry now that Reiji's critical eyes were no longer on her.

(After everything...after all of this...Despite what we've done and had...I am nothing more than food for Reiji. And even then, I'm not a pleasant meal, it seems. I know I am forsaken, but please God, end this suffering. I can no longer take the pain of knowing that the only man I'll ever want...will never want me back).


	7. The Sleeping Prince (...well, the other one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko finds a sleeping Reiji

It wasn't long before Yui had settled into the household, Aiko withdrawing as the boy fawned over her. Even Reiji seemed to pay her mind, making Aiko feel somewhat more isolated in her world. At times, she tried to speak to Yui, but outside of speaking of church life and the house...there wasn't much they could talk about. Yui seemed...unaware of her own femininity, so speaking of such things with her seemed a no go. Yui also seemed blissfully innocent of anything sexual, despite being in a house full of perverted vampires. Speaking of candid things like falling in love and such seemed...off putting to her. Not to mention Yui seemed to want to be a nun, a fact that had Aiko almost crying for this girl. She had no idea what she was in for. And it broke Aiko's heart.

Aiko decided she needed to fill her time. Reiji was still somewhat distant, leaving Aiko's out of school time more free than she had anticipated. With the Ayato, Laito, and Subaru battling over Yui, Kanato despising her, and Shuu in his own world, Aiko had next to nothing to do in the house.

(I should work to be useful to Reiji-san...I know! I'll clean! Reiji-san always cleans the house and I sometimes help, but this time I'll take initiative. He'll be pleased...right?)

She cleaned, it took a while. Even Reiji had come to ask what she was doing before leaving to go attend tea. He didn't praise her, Aiko's ego deflating horribly at that, but she was still determined to impress him. To find something to get his attention again. While she cleaned, she chastised herself for wanting the attention of a vampire, but it didn't stop her from wanting his, nonetheless.

Finally finished, she went to find Reiji, seeing him sleeping on the couch in the living room. (He never does this! Was...he waiting for me, perhaps while I cleaned?? He looks so peaceful. And handsome.) She knelt down next to the couch, examining him closely (I have seen him sleep before...as I've woken up before him at times...but...I don't. He seems more vulnerable here. I've never seen him let his guard down really. He's always had some defense in place. Here...he looks...). Aiko's heart gave a lurch, making her take in a sharp breath. She leaned over, gently brushing her lips over his. She had never initiated a kiss with Reiji before and her heart pounded quickly at how soft his lips were under hers.

Then, hands were in her hair, pulling none to gently for her to back up. She winced, going along with the hand, finding Reiji peering at her, his eyes naked without his glasses. (He's mad...) "Molesting a man while he sleeps you vile creature," he murmured, causing tears to spring to Aiko's eyes. He drug her by her hair to shift position, placing her neck over his mouth. Fangs brushed her skin, Aiko whimpering in response, "Even now your depravity shows as you whimper for my fangs. Say it. Say, 'please bite me Reiji-sama' and I might consider granting your wish."

Aiko cried a little. True, she did miss his bite, as he seemed preoccupied with the girl with the strangely scented blood living in the house. But it was more than just his bite...It was him she missed. She struggled, futilely, Reiji holding her fast in place by the roots of the back of her hair. "R-Reiji-san..." she tried, whimpering even louder. She could feel Reiji's cold breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She closed her eyes, teardrops running down her face, "P-please b-bite me, R-reiji-sama."

He bit in, Aiko crying out softly. Her hands moved to brace on his shoulders, feeling the hot liquid flowing into his mouth. Soon the warm feeling settled over her being and she relaxed more into his embrace. She felt his other arm wrapping around her, pulling her tightly to him, his hand in her hair tightening more. She moaned softly into his ear, spots appearing before her eyes after a moment.

(He's going to do it...he'll finally kill me...over a single kiss...)

Then, she was released, leaving her to collapse in a heap on the floor. Reiji sat up, replacing his glasses onto his face. Standing, he responded, "Do you have nothing to do but dawdle? Did you not say you were going to clean the foyer?" She responded, weakly that she had finished, inviting Reiji to look for himself.

He scoffed, "How will I give proper critic when you are still on the floor like some wounded mouse?" He sneered at her, Aiko moving to stand, only for a wave of dizziness to hit her was she was upright. "Anemia. How unseemly," Reiji commented as Aiko fought to keep her balance. Eventually, she was able to lead him towards the foyer, letting him inspect her work while she leaned against a pillar. (I need to sit).

"My my," Reiji moved about the room, touching things, examining her work, "You have been busy. It seems you pass." Aiko could have fainted with relief that she could see that smile she'd come to adore so much from Reiji. "I've missed that smile..." she said breathlessly before blacking out. Her last thought being (At least I got to see his smile and kiss him one last time). She didn't even catch the outburst from Reiji as he called her name and moved to prevent her from hitting the floor.

She awoke in his bed, confused and still dazed. Reiji sat nearby, sipping his tea. "Are you quite finished? It is rude to just lay in someone else's bed." Aiko tried to stand, still feeling dizzy, Reiji scoffing at her state. "Such poor posture. Have you forgotten, in your illness, all the training you have received in this house. It seems I have neglected you and you degenerated back to your disgusting habits." She flinched at his words, trying not to burst into tears again.

"I have not...You took too much..." she responded, feebly. She reached up, feeling the familiar throb of the bites under her fingers. It was a feeling she had missed greatly, but now that she was growing more upset at Reiji, there would be no way she would be foolish enough to admit it, at that moment. She did, however manage to straighten a little, even as her vision wavered.

"Hoh?" Reiji's face turned challenging as he stood to stand with her, "It would appear as if you are not so weak that you cannot stand. Yes, straighten your spine. That ample chest of yours should always push forward." Reiji reached behind her, forcing Aiko's back to arch.

Aiko, though, was too upset to play this game. She pushed at Reiji, her arms feeling like jelly against his harder form. She gave small noises of frustration, feeling as if Reiji were merely playing with her at this point. The tears fell as she could no longer fight them and Reiji, "Let me go," she mustered all the harshness she could, feeling the arms tightening around her rather than loosening.

"But, my dear," Reiji's voice vibrated in his chest under Aiko's hands. It was a sound that melted her to the very core and she could already feel her will to fight him dissipating. Eventually, she pressed her face into his chest, leaving him to simply hold her. It was strange, for him to hold her such and for a brief moment, she allowed herself to believe that he might actually care.

The moment did not last. Reiji shifted her hair to the side, Aiko tilting her head obediently in response to the unspoken demand that moving of her locks indicated. She felt his lips upon her once more, sighing at their feathery touch. She gasped as his fangs sunk in again, Reiji grunting as he drank from her. She held his back, gripping his vest as she sank into the feeling of him once more.

(It's always like this...I can never escape Reiji-san's grasp. No matter how many times he hurts me. How many time he breaks my heart. I am always drawn back to his embrace. I am addicted to his touch, his bite. If he were to remove himself from my presence, I would go mad from lack of being near him. He's right. I am depraved. Desiring him as I do, despite being nothing to him.)


	8. Two Brothers

Aiko went to school, came home, did her work, drank her tea, rinsed and repeated. She started to realize that she wasn't even keeping up with the cycles of the moon anymore. A dangerous habit, to be sure. It was essential to know when the moon was waxing in order to even attempt to survive the Sakamaki household.

Her realization came when she noticed that Reiji, despite all his efforts, was taking more and more blood than needed. She, at first, figured it was the full moon's influence and left it at that. Not giving it another thought, it wasn't until he kept doing it that Aiko started becoming worried. His isolating her except to only take her blood made it very apparent something was off. Checking the moon's cycle, she noticed they were only in the first stages of the waxing moon. The moon was still only a quarter full. So why the change? And worse, what would the full moon bring.

Finding herself with more free time than expected and not able to really find a way to contact the only other female in the house, as she seemed to have her hands quite full in trying to handle herself, Aiko was left to wander. Previously, she would have never thought to venture on her own, not wanting to be caught with Ayato or Laito by herself, or worse, find herself bumping into Shuu and getting herself into even more trouble with Reiji. But Shuu wouldn't come outside...would he?

So, she wandered, finding the lake that Reiji had taken her on when she confessed herself to him once under the stars. She broke down and cried at the memory of much happier times. Reij smiling at her softly. Even though he didn't say it back, she felt he was sincere at that time. That he truly wanted her by his side. That she was more than a meal to him. He seemed happy that night.

"Noisy..." the soft voice hit her. (Shuu-san!) Glancing off to her right, against a tree, lay Shuu Sakamaki. "I'm...sorry. I'll leave," Aiko was already moving to get up, not wanting to agitate Reiji by being with Shuu. (Not that he'd care...he's been so preoccupied with who knows what that I might as well not even exist...).

"What do I care where you go? Just be quiet about it." Aiko flinched. It seemed he was going to be unhappy whether she left or not (And why should I leave? I was here first!) Aiko stood, not wanting to move from her spot, but also not wanting to agitate the blond vampire with her tears. (Why can't these people be...normal and care about a person who is in obvious pain?)

Shuu grew quiet, presumably asleep again, Aiko looking over at him. (How do two brothers with the same upbringing wind up so...different?) She contemplated him for a moment, wondering if maybe, just to ease her loneliness a little, it'd be alright to stay. Just to have some company (if I don't get his scent on me, Reiji-san won't know...I just have to keep my distance...). She shook her head at her ludicrous thought. She noticed he had something in his hand. (Is that an apple...? Does Shuu-san like apples?)

She sighed, sitting down again. (As long as i stay away from him and don't get his scent on me, Reiji-san won't be mad...he can't get mad. I can't help where his brothers go. They sat in silence for the longest time, Aiko staring over the lake, daydreaming of the time when Reiji had taken her on it. Reliving her happiest moments with him in her mind.

Then, there was a weight on her. (Ahhh!...Shuu-san is trying to lean on me??! What do I do?!?!?!). She was pushed forward from his weight, "Ah-ah Shuu-san. You're on me..." It was an obvious statement, but shrieking right now probably wasn't the best of ideas. (Best not draw attention to us). So she sat there, with Shuu on top of her, listening to his soft breathing (How does he sleep everywhere and so soundly? Has no one taken advantage of that? Ayato-kun stole Reiji's glasses once when he had fallen asleep.)

After what seemed forever, Aiko finally started, "Sh-shuu-san. We...I should probably go back..." Shuu didn't answer, Aiko trying to see if she could get out from under him. She sighed, "If you won't let me leave...then...maybe you can tell me about the Mukamis. Have you met them?" Shuu grunted, asking why she wanted to know. (Why do I want to know? Information...anything might help). "I just...Reiji-san made it seem like vampires don't come around here often...because of your family. So.. wondered if maybe....you knew something. You usually do..."

Shuu tsked, getting off of her, "They're meddlesome..." he muttered, letting Aiko free. She stood up, looking at Shuu, "Do you like apples? You've been holding that apple for a while...You shouldn't take food you don't plan to eat..." Shuu made a sound at that, tossing the apple towards her, telling her to take it then if she was that concerned. She looked at the pristine red fruit as she walked back to the mansion. (Shuu-san and Reiji-san are the same in that they don't ever want to open up to people...)

Arriving home, she found Reiji waiting for her. She jumped, giving a squeak. "You smell like that good for nothing," his eyes were narrowed, and his voice dark and dangerous. Aiko flinched, moving to attempt to explain. (I knew I should have just left...why didn't I? I guess I just really wanted someone around...). Reiji snatched the apple from her hands, staring down at the fruit. "That good for nothing would bring home these rotten, worm filled things as a boy. Got them from that-" At that, something lit in Reiji's eyes. A realization of sorts. "Now, I understand." Without looking at her, he grabbed Aiko's wrist, dragging her through the hall.

She knew where he was taking her, she pulled, cried, and begged Reiji's forgiveness. She tried to explain that Shuu was just there and laid on her, she didn't seek him out. He said nothing as he took her to the dungeon. Tearful and shaking, Aiko was roughly chained, her hands above her. Reiji walked away, not even stopping to the closet of implements, going straight for the stairs. "Where are you going?!" Aiko's voice was high and terrified. Reiji simply looked at her, "You were told to stay away from him." And with that, he left, leaving Aiko in the dark dungeon to cry and wail into the darkness.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but a sharp sting brought her conscious. She heard the familiar grunts, noticed Reiji's distinct scent of antiseptic and tea. She nearly cried in relief that he had come back to her, even if just to feed. He bit down harder, Aiko wincing, but making no move to resist him. Despite being chained, she worked to encourage as much as she could. A familiar heat coiled through her and she moaned at Reiji's attentions on her neck as he sated himself on her blood. When he finally pulled back, she was a little dizzy, but elated all the same. He unchained her, making her sag in a mix of relief and anemia.

"You thankfully did not let him bite you...Now to wash that stench from you." Reiji was more gentle this time, leading her from the dungeon. He took her up to his room, stripping her down, Aiko trying to hide herself. "Honestly, I have seen you bare, in heat, and utterly driven mad with pleasure. Yet, you still hide yourself as if your body was some precious thing." (Reiji-san never will understand how girls think, I guess....And he didn't have to word it like that...)

Once clean and smelling better, she found Reiji had even taken the liberty of gathering her own clothes from her room. She felt bad, having wished that he would let her use one of his shirts. It was something he didn't quite fathom, wanting to surrounded by fabric that felt like him (After all, Reiji-san does wear them) and smelled like him. She didn't argue though, slowly getting dressed. The sun was bright as she stepped from the bathroom, Reiji already preparing himself for sleep. She gave a quiet apology, Reiji giving her a sneer, and she fled the room. In her own room, she crawled into bed, thinking over the events before falling into a fitful sleep.


	9. A School Day

Mukami Yuma was absent again. From what Aiko gathered the blond one, Mukami Kou, was starting fights with Subaru. (Yuma-kun's absence might be due to that...having to attend family business). She thought on how it seemed weird that the Mukamis would arrive at a time so close to the arrival of Yui. Teamed with Yui's almost inhuman blood taste. Aiko began to really wonder if the Mukamis came because of her, and not actually the Sakamakis.

(....!!! I have to tell Reiji-san!)

She was exuberant as she went to see Reiji in the lab. He took note as she opened the doors, "My my, you seem quite excited." His voice was mildly chastising but full of amusement. Aiko stopped catching her breath before apologizing.

"I just thought of something..." that earned her a raised brow from Reiji, making her continue before he could comment something snide, "I mean. What if..you see...The Mukamis came almost as Yui-chan arrived. A little bit before...but..." She stumbled over her words, Reiji's face becoming more and more expressive of something beyond amused, "What if the Mukami brothers aren't here for you, but here because Yui-chan's special blood? Maybe they sensed it too?"

He scoffed, "That would imply they had been here the entire time." Aiko flinched at those words. True, she hadn't considered that. She thought, saying, "Maybe someone told them, and they came to see? I don't know...the church is connected to your family, so maybe they're connected to other families as well?" Aiko knew she was grasping at nothing, but she had been so excited for her discovery that she didn't want her idea to die so quickly.

Reiji seemed to consider, "Hmm...perhaps. They were sent to spy, possibly. Though, that one...reminds me of..." he trailed off, obviously in his own thoughts again. Aiko blinked, (Reminds him of...what? Or...who?) She thought back to Reiji's reaction to the apple. The knowledge that Shuu had gotten them from sources Reiji didn't appreciate. "Reiji-san..." she started, getting to answer from him.

"Mah, it is unseemly for you to sulk. Come, I'll permit you to help me clean the lab. Aiko obediently complied, putting away various containers and measuring implements. (I'm not the one sulking in my own thoughts), she thought, unwilling to bring up that challenge to Reiji. She did, however, begin to reflect on things.

"Reiji-san...how does one become a vampire?" (He never really said. Or offered to change me...but even then, I have changed a little...haven't I? Did he know about that? Until the Mukamis, I didn't...). Reiji was quiet for a moment, Aiko starting to wonder if he'd answer her at all. She wondered how her eyes had bled to silver, how her hair had grown and thickened despite her short time with him (That feels like forever ago). Worse, she wondered if she was going to die just food when she wanted something much more from the vampire.

"Change takes time. It's gradual," Reiji answered, his words short and cutting, "The Mukamis appear to be exceptions, for them to all have been changed at the same time." (But couldn't they have been changed by different sources and found each other...somehow...that doesn't seem very special to me...). Reiji looked at her apparent confusion, smiling darkly, "Many do not survive. My father...the women he's sent to us in the past; none have survived. Even the ones who did not run."

Aiko's heart grew cold. (None?) She remembered her own thoughts of wanting to stay near him. It answered her question of whether or not she was going to die. Her arms fell limp to her sides, thankful there was nothing in her hands. She felt suspended and disconnected as the shock set it that she might, in fact, die; loved or not loved.

Reiji noticed. "Hoh? Did you have aspirations of becoming a tainted vampire? Were you reaching above your station? You are a vampire's prey..."

Aiko heard no more after that. She fled the lab, running down the hall. Thankfully, her pack was strapped to her back or she would have had to deal with the humiliation of going back after it. She run up the stairs, making her way to the roof, running to the far end, where she held the fence and cried. She gave him her blood, her body, her heart, and even would give him her soul...all she asked for was to be loved...and he couldn't even give her that.

(It's not his fault...but it doesn't hurt any less. But...if he had no intentions other than feeding, why did he work so hard to take me that first night? Make sure I wouldn't...or couldn't say no. Why make me go through this cycle of hope and heartache. Why make me want him and fear him as if the two were one and the same? I don't understand, Reiji-san...).

"Oi, sow!" Aiko groaned (Not now...not him. I don't have the energy to investigate for Reiji-san). She sunk down, sitting on the rooftop, leaning her upper body against the fence. Her eyes were red, puffy, and it was obvious to anyone she was crying, so she made no effort to hide it. "Tch, oi sow! I'm talkin to ya!"

"Yuma-kun..." Aiko muttered, "How were you changed?" She couldn't investigate for Reiji, but perhaps, she could find his secret to becoming a vampire...and surviving it. Was it like some joining ritual? She sniffled, looking up at him.

"Haah?" Yuma answered. Aiko sighed, her voice thick with exhaustion and crying, "I mean, I was told that humans usually don't survive. Who changed you? How did it happen? What takes place?" Yuma looked down at her, his eyes, while not critical like Reiji's tended to be, held a sense of incredulity.

He shrugged, "Just happened," he said, his voice loud and confused. (It's like he's questioning why anyone would ask him. And why not just answer? Does he not know?) "Was there magic involved? Is it a simple blood exchange like in the books?" Yuma shrugged again, Aiko feeling another sense of exhaustion falling over her.

"Sure, that happens," Yuma's response, or lack thereof, left much to be wanted. Aiko sighed, trying to see if there would be anything he would answer to. "You, the Mukamis, are like a family, right? How did you all meet? You...don't seem to bear any familial resemblance." (Though, the fight at the table...they're almost more brotherly than the Sakamakis. Ayato-kun picks on Kanato the same way sometimes...but mostly, they're just...quiet.).

"Haa? Family?" Yuma grunted, looking like he wanted to leave. (I'm getting nowhere fast...and why does he stay and look around like he's waiting for some cue that he can leave?) Aiko sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the fence. "Oi, sow! If yer gonna flash yer neck like that. Should be nice and give me some blood." Aiko's eyes snapped open. She looked up at Yuma, her eyes wide and stunned.

She stood, suddenly no longer as tired, "I beg your pardon? I am not yours! My blood is neither up for sale nor offer. To come on to another person's-" she stopped herself. (Have I gone so soft in the head that I was going to just sign myself away as simply Reiji's belonging?) She stood, staring at Yuma, who smirked back at her. "Yer pretty energetic for prey," he said, simply. With that, he walked away, leaving Aiko to blink after him.

(Energetic? What? Was he waiting for me to tell him that? He had an opportunity...why didn't he take it? Mukamis are very confusing.)

She shook her head, at least she wasn't tired anymore. She readjusted her pack, heading back downstairs to her classes, before stopping to groan (I ran out on Reiji-san...I'm gonna have to pay for that later).

Much of the rest of the day went by uneventfully. The limo ride home felt like ice to her. Reiji saying nothing, which in itself was far from unusual, but his very demeanor showed his displeasure. If she wanted to avoid a whipping, she was going to have to talk fast.

Arriving home, she was sent to change, Aiko changing quickly to try and head Reiji off before he approached her. She came to his room, knocking and requesting to speak with him. He granted her request, but it was clear he intended to be the one to speak. She moved in, quickly explaining the events of the roof.

"I realize you're angry, but I saw Mukami Yuma. He seems to not want me, or my blood, or even really to attack your family. I think...he's waiting for something. I can't explain it. But we talked. He wouldn't tell me how he was changed, but I think they were all changed by the same person, as you said. Someone powerful, but not someone looking to attack you...but to watch. Something, I think, is supposed to happen."

She was breathless at the end of it. Reiji staring at her. "At least you aren't completely unproductive. After the way you ran, I had thought you would be gone from me, forever. Off with that loud and annoying Mukami." Reiji's almost flippant and careless tone cut at Aiko, but she stayed. If she ran again, he probably wouldn't be this forgiving. "Did you let him bite you?"

The question took her by surprise. "N-no," (That reminds me), "he told me I should let him...but when I said no...he...just...left. Almost like...he was waiting for me to say no. I don't really know. It was all so very strange.." Aiko knew she was rambling, her disjointed thoughts trying to form connections, but at least Reiji had what he needed, she hadn't been bitten.

He nodded, moving behind her to lock the door. "Now, for your behavior earlier. Have you forgotten whom you belong to? To run out before you have been dismissed..."

(Reiji-san kept me up until almost noon. I hadn't seen him that...rough in bed since that first night. Did my leaving really affect him that much? I wish he would just be honest and candid with me. What am I to him? Lover? Food? Companion? Prey? Toy? Even now, after noon has passed, he still refuses to release me, holding me close like some precious object. Normally, I'd feel flattered at such a thing...but now? I just want to know if he cares.)


	10. A Birthday for the Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original was posted on March 20th. Triplet birthday...and a softer side to Reiji

Aiko never really got out much. Living in the church, she rarely took trips out, and with the Sakamakis she got out even less. Reiji offering to let her join in shopping was almost like giving a child a much loved Christmas present. (To spend time with Reiji outside of the house and school!) She jumped at his request, Reiji commenting on her exuberance. It just felt nice not to be cooped up, especially after everything she'd been feeling. Besides, it was nice to pretend they were normal for a bit.

So, here they were, running the errands for the household. Reiji needed new shirts for Aiko, apparently her collars were beyond saving thanks to stains. New shirts for Subaru and the hope that he didn't rip these up in his fits. Spackle, paint, shingles, and various other home improvement items that went somewhere over Aiko's head. Along with getting food, it seemed it was time for Reiji to clean up and repair the house damages.

(I wonder how often he has to repair things that his brothers break...It's so nice of him to take up the responsibility instead of letting it fall to pieces. I wonder if the others would do the same were he not there? It also seems awfully lonely...doing all that work and no one thanking you for your efforts....)

"Reiji-san..." she started, watching him pick through paint sample cards, wondering that he hadn't had the color memorized by now. "Um...thank you...for all of this." Reiji looked over at her, a pitying type of confusion in his eyes as he asked her pardon.

"You do so much for the household...and no one thanks you, so..." Aiko trailed off, not sure what else to say. Reiji had made it so awkward to even receive a thanks that it felt giving him thanks was somehow inadequate. (It's just how things are, I guess...). He quirked a brow, replying, "'So', you were hoping to receive some form of appraisal for giving yours?" His voice was chiding, but his face held a bit of amusement, Aiko blushing as she realized he was trying to get a rise out of her.

The response seemed enough for Reiji as he went on about the business of finding paints. Aiko lapsed into silence, watching him focus on the swatches. (Even when he's picking paints, he's diligent and puts all his effort into it.) Without thinking, she reached out, stopping herself from hugging him, instead brushing her hand over his arm.

That, earned her an unamused, "Do try and keep yourself in line. We are in public." She sighed, wishing he'd at least hold her hand. But then, they weren't a couple, were they? She admitted her feelings, but he seemed to go back and forth between cherishing her presence to reminding her of being food for him. (I'm like some awkward pet to him. Cherished at times, but ultimately not needed in his life...it's a sobering and depressing thought.)

They moved from aisle to aisle, Reiji finding materials to repair the walls, paint, even picked a frame - Aiko wondering what he planned to frame - and moved onto the next phase of their trip. Aiko felt strange riding in a limo to their next destination but it couldn't be helped. They were dropped off at the store, the demon familiar taking the previous purchases towards the house. Reiji took her arm, Aiko's pulse jumping at the odd gesture, escorting her into the store.

They walked through, picking through vegetables, fruits, small bits of meats for meals. When they would move from one place to another, Aiko was constantly surprised to find Reiji's hand on her shoulder or her back, pressing to have her move with him. (He doesn't touch me like this ever! Especially in public) Her face was probably as red as a tomato, Reiji resolutely saying nothing, his face a perfect mask of blankness.

Reiji seemed to even splurge a little, getting items for confectionaries, Aiko raising her brow at him. There seemed to be something going on with the second Sakamaki that Aiko couldn't quite place her finger on it, though. His behavior was strange to say the least. It left her confused as PDA wasn't entirely Reiji's thing.

She moved through the rest of the store in a blur, her mind hyper focused at the barest touch on her elbow. Suddenly, the touch was gone, Reiji going to unload their items. Akio's face radiated heat as she quickly moved to try and help, fumbling with various items. "Honestly, as clumsy are you are, it would be best if I were to unload the vegetables lest you bruise them and make them unusable." Aiko deflated at that, leaving Reiji to unload much of the rest. Eggs, sugar, various frostings, cocoa, candles; (Wait, cake. But whose birthday? Reiji-san's isn't until August, Shuu-san's in October, and Subaru-kun's was just celebrated a couple of months ago. When were the triplets born?). They paid, leaving, the food items being dropped off with additional instructions from Reiji, making Aiko give a tiny almost smirk. (He wants to make sure no one finds the sweet stuff. Poor Reiji-san.)

Next was shopping for Aiko and Yui clothes. It seemed that Subaru's penchant for destroying clothing went to Yui as well, Aiko learned. (How does Reiji know her size? And why bring me and not her too? He said I had to try things on...but doesn't she have to as well?) Uniform blouses were picked out, thankfully blazers were still up to par, and some ribbon for Reiji to sew a bow on later. Once that was out of the way, Akio moved towards the registers, noticing Reiji was not following.

He was looking at dresses; more specifically, spring style dresses. (Of course...that's why he brought me....). Reiji selected a few items, demanding that Aiko try them. As always, he escorted her to the dressing room. She looked at the dresses. They were of similar cut, one in a pale yellow, a blue (Reiji-san's favorite color...though he has almost nothing in it...), and a simple white piece. She held the material of the first dress to her body, looking at it in the mirror.

Of course, eventually, she knew she was going to have to actually undress and put the garment on. She undid the buttons at the nape of her neck, sliding the material over her head, her hair tickling her skin as it cascaded down her back. She removed her skirt, pushing it down her hips, blushing at the eroticism of knowing she was being watched. (He says it does nothing for him to watch...but it still makes me nervous to know he is. I almost wish he'd touch me...but I know he won't. Not here).

She hesitated at her tights. Looking over, she noticed Reiji looking at her with thinly veiled impatience. He quirked an eyebrow, as if wondering if she was really going to ask to leave them on. (Of course he wouldn't, because you wouldn't wear tights with these types of dresses, maybe nude or tan stockings, but not black tights). She sighed, sliding the delicate material off of her, sitting to remove the last vestiges of them off her feet. Just as she sat, hands alighted her legs, removing them off her of. Reiji's hands slid down her calves, over her ankles, and nails grazed her feet as she was stripped. Her breath came in short gasps, looking over at Reiji with mixes of shock and longing. He kept one foot in his hand, his thumb stroking the skin of her foot.

"Look at you, unraveling at the barest of touches. Have I spoiled you so much, my dear?" Reiji's voice was quiet and teasing, Aiko working to school her expression. Suddenly, his hands were gone, freeing Aiko to sit dumbly. He resumed his seat, chuckling, "Perhaps I shall need to correct this situation. Though, I do not dislike this face you are making. Perhaps you can give me a more alluring look when we are in a more intimate setting." Aiko could only make a small noise, nodding at the hidden command in his tone. (He wants to be seduced...I...Oh god.) "Now," Reiji's tone had returned to a more normal sound, "I believe you were going to model my choices of outfit for you. Please." He gestured to the dresses, Aiko working to control herself enough to stand. Once decisions were made, they made their purchases, making their way home.

Arriving, they found the house relatively normal. The moon was in waning and in it's final quarter. The boys were calming in preparation for the new moon, they're weakest time. Ayato and the others had retired to cards. This left Reiji free to attend the kitchen, asking Aiko along. Her task, "if she could manage" it, would be to clean dishes as Reiji worked to make various dishes. She asked if the triplets were born today, earning her a look. "Ayato will officially have been born tomorrow, Laito having been born yesterday. Kanato's birthday is today, but as it is a hassle to gather ingredient for each, I would much prefer to have the celebration in the middle." Aiko could only nod, feeling guilty she had not wished Ayato a happy birthday.

"Perhaps, if it's alright, I could get Ayato-kun a gift for being late on his birthday. Oh, and I'd need gifts for Laito-kun and Kanato-kun as well!" She brightened at her idea. She wouldn't need much, perhaps she'd knit Kanato a bear, he seemed to like them. She'd probably get a sports jersey for Ayato, remembering somewhere that Ayato liked sports, though she'd never seen him watch any. Laito was tricky, the most outgoing of the Sakamakis was a bit of an enigma, seeming to like a lot of things. She decided a crossword puzzle book. She'd seen him completing puzzles at times. She felt proud of her plan.

That is, until she noticed Reiji watching her. His look was...less than pleased. She hesitated, realizing that he'd said something that she'd missed in her planning the gifts for the three. "Are you listening to me? Or are you so stupid as to ignore my words?" Aiko blinked. (His tone...is he...jealous?). She realized, belatedly, that she'd never gotten Shuu or Subaru gifts, another shot of guilt pressing into her. He turned back to his mixing cake batter, muttering, "Imputent human." He still sounded jealous, Aiko almost fluttering about him as he continued to prepare the cake.

(He's jealous! Jealous! I have never really seen this. Am I imagining this? No, his face is tight. He's jealous! That means...he really doesn't want me around other guys...at least not giving them gifts like I give him. Right? You don't get jealous over your prey, right?)

Reiji's look grew more agitated as Aiko continued to flit about him, finally making him bring a hand to his nose, one finger adjusting his glasses, "My, my, but you are excited. Is it truly that pleasant to ignore your master?" Aiko tried to sober, but not quite able to quell the burst of happiness that filled her heart at the knowledge that even he could feel a possessiveness over her company.

He filled the pan with chocolatey batter, setting it to bake in the oven. Aiko used the time between dishes to admire him as he worked to clean his space, making preparations to decorate. He wore a white apron, tied neatly in the back. It made Aiko think of those 1950's housewives that always looked neat and perfect, regardless of their task. He'd removed his glove, his long, pianist fingers working with effortless grace. Aiko's breath caught at them, remembering how those soft fingers felt on her. It took everything she had not to grab his hand to kiss his fingers. The kitchen filled with the smell of chocolate cake, Reiji checking it before removing it to cool.

At that point, he moved to make macarons. Aiko watched him unabashedly, almost mesmerized at how perfect each tiny disc was created before he set those to bake. She chopped shallots as he worked to make the dinner for tonight. She wondered what he'd create, knowing that the other two preferred sweets over anything. Then, it was time to decorate the cake. Reiji adjusted his glasses, leaning forward, making sure each line, letter, and small rose were perfect. Aiko admired him, hunched forward, his face set in stern concentration, creating art with little more than colored frosting. (I wonder if he realizes how attractive he is when he looks this way...)

At dinner the cake was presented, Kanato wanting to hurry and cut into it. Reiji insisted that dinner be enjoyed first. It was a simple meal, salad, bread, and a chicken dish that Aiko probably couldn't have named even if Reiji had told her what it was. She admired the cake, decorated and pretty as only Reiji and cake artists could seem to do. He'd even put macarons, Laito's favorite, as a border decoration to finish the piece. Dinner passed, Kanato eating little, demanding he have cake. Birthday songs were sung, an awkward duet of Reiji and Aiko, as Subaru seemed to grunt along and Shuu trying to sleep through the proceedings. It made Aiko laugh, one of those few nights well she felt utterly happy and at ease living in a house of vampires.

(We ended the night with games in the music room. I even got to play cards with the triplets. I was accused of cheating when I won a game. I was challenged to chess...Which went laughably bad for me. Even Shuu-san managed to rouse himself enough for a singular game of darts. Shuu-san's birthday wasn't nearly this fun. Subaru-kun's birthday was more singing him a song and him leaving halfway through the cake eating. Reiji-san spent his alone with me, for the most part. Tonight, though, the house was lively, everyone having a good time. Even if I got teased. I can say this was probably a favorite night of mine. Even Reiji-san was in good humor. He challenged Shuu to chess and even his calling him "spineless" for declining the challenge was light. Tonight, it really felt like a family.)


	11. Her Mistake

After the night with the triplets, Aiko spirits remained high. It seemed her good feelings were not to last. Back at school, it seemed Reiji's bout of affectionate jealousy had passed. He didn't touch her as he did at the store. He spoke only when it seemed to be required, giving her one order or another. It frustrated her that just when she thought she was something to him, he would do this to her again.

It made her feel wild. So, in a daring move, she didn't go to see him during break period. Instead, she followed Yuma, wondering where he might be going. Since their last chat, he'd been less than willing to speak to her, his focus obviously elsewhere. She kept behind him, until he turned a corner, seeming to have vanished when Aiko herself rounded it. She looked around, suddenly well aware that she was alone and there were vampires afoot.

"Oi, Sow!" His voice made her scream, Yuma covering his ears, "Geez, Sow. Don't get loud! It hurts!" Aiko moved to apologize, willing her heart to calm, mentioning that it was Yuma who should do things if he didn't want to hear her scream. He startled her. Yuma snorted in derision, "Stupid sow. Whatcha followin' me for?" She hesitated at that (I have questions).

"Yuma-kun. Do vampires...find themselves attracted to people?" She hadn't meant to start off that way, but with almost no one to talk to, she found she was very frustrated and distracted by Reiji's on and off behavior.

"Haaah?" Aiko deflated at Yuma's answer, "Why are ya askin me 'bout that? Shouldn't you ask that asshole yer always with?" Aiko tensed at "that asshole" ready to defend Reiji, but Yuma cut her off, "Besides, why would anyone find their dinner attractive?" She sighed, realizing that this was probably the wrong person to ask love advice from.

"Well, then, what of you?" She changed subjects, looking to Yuma. "Is there anything special you're wanting? You look like it. Like you're waiting for something..." She bit her lip, watching him. If this backfired...

"Yer awfully nosy for a sow. Nosiness gets you in trouble." Yuma spoke in a chiding manner, like Aiko was a child. She huffed, looking up at him. He was bigger than her and she was well aware that he'd crush her if he wanted, so she couldn't exactly argue or fight him on his behavior towards her, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Hah? What's with that face? Ya look like you wanna say somethin'." Yuma smirked, as if daring her to challenge him. Aiko looking away, nervousness settling in. She knew baiting when she saw it. At least, his baiting. Reiji had played enough games with her to know that if she wasn't careful, she'd be in real trouble with the loud giant.

"Please excuse me..." she whispered, moving away from him, intending to leave. Of course, he decided that that was a good time to block her path. "Ya wanna talk then you wanna leave. Make up yer mind, stupid sow." Aiko sighed again, pushing her back to the wall.

(So, he wants to talk...) "Reiji-san says you were once human..." she started, Yuma at least granting her an affirmative on that, "How did you come to be here? Why are you interested in the Sakamakis?" (Why is Reiji-san so bothered by you?).

"Got a lot of questions," Yuma looked down at her, Aiko avoiding his eyes. She was dancing dangerous territory, and the fear of that finally started to crash on her. "We were adopted," Yuma gave her an answer, Aiko nodding, mutely. (Does he mean the one who adopted him changed him? All of them? Reiji-san mentioned all of them maybe being changed at once..so are they the same age?) She, of course, couldn't keep asking questions if he was only going to answer or comment on one in a series.

They stood, Yuma saying, "Run out of shit to say? You were pretty noisy a minute ago." He got close to her face, Aiko squeaking at him, "Tch, spoiled sow doesn't even realize she's with a vampire." Aiko's eyes widened and she reached to push him back. (Nononononono. If he bites me, Reiji-san will be extremely upset).

She couldn't shove him away, but he seemed not to be advancing either, doing nothing for the rising panic in Aiko. "I-I should go. B-break is going to be over soon." Yuma grunted, backing away, Aiko running down the hall. (That was close! And I got nothing from him besides being adopted.

She sat in class, breathing heavily as break came to a close. She was close to having a nervous breakdown, Yuma having gotten so close to her. It seemed probably best to avoid him from now on. He wasn't going to give her anything that she could use. Students started to file back into the classroom, Aiko settling in to prepare for lesson as best as she could.

"Attention," a voice buzzed over the PA. A very familiar voice. Aiko froze. (No...he wouldn't!) "Would my prey be so kind as to attend the science room, posthaste. If she wishes not to drown in a sea of her own blood, then she should not spend even a second dallying." Aiko blanched, Reiji's voice clicking off the PA system. (What??!) People were talking, Aiko trying to think quickly of a reason to excuse herself, lest her "prey" status be given away.

Citing illness, Aiko excused herself. It wasn't entirely untrue, nerves, adrenaline, and a flurry of emotions had made Aiko nauseas. She walked down the quiet halls, wondering if Reiji was skipping class for this little meeting. It was so unlike him, he who insisted on perfect grades and attendance. She arrived to the science room, slipping inside before anyone could see her.

She found Reiji standing dead center in the room. There was tea behind him, but his usual array of neat stacks of papers and chemicals to be mixed were strangely absent. She looked to him again, finding his arms about his middle. His arms, while not crossed, one rested on the other in a pose that made Aiko think of the stern sisters in church all those years ago. The women who were in charge of discipline should her fellow orphans move out of line. She didn't need to see his eyes to know they'd be unpleasant. What specifically the emotion there would be didn't matter, she knew she was in trouble.

"Ah, you've managed to come." Reiji's voice was flat and cold. The voice that had greeted her and five other girls the first night she arrived at the Sakamaki mansion. Her heart ached at the lack of anything to it. "Good, then you shall entertain me while I take my tea." She realized there was only one serving, her thoughts reminding her that she did try to blow him off. To expect him to forgive her and act as nothing happened would be absurd. Still, it hurt that she had been lowered from whatever status had meant she could enjoy in his favorite relaxing beverage.

She sat when he indicated, her head lowered in obvious penitence as he took in his drink. "And where have you been, my dear?" His tone remained flat, almost as if he were asking after the weather. (He would sound more pleasant asking for the weather...). She paused, not sure what to say in answer. She was here now, that's what mattered. A bridge cannot be mended if you never visit it again.

"I've been attending class. I had thought to give you time to yourself for break..." Once upon a time, she felt that sort of answer would have appeased Reiji, being the loner type that he was. Polite, but unsocial. But now...

"Is my presence so detestable that you would go to see another?" His question had Aiko blinking in confusion. "I smell the corrupted vampire, Mukami Yuma. How close did you allow him? Did you let him suck on your blood?" She heard it, then, that strain. She remembered that sound. The sound of him reaching his emotional breaking point. The sound that told her he wasn't angry, not entirely anyway, but hurt.

Aiko's eyes watered. Reiji never allowed himself to show hurt, but she'd been around long enough to identify that feeling, even when Reiji himself couldn't quite correctly piece it together. It was in how tight his voice became, how quiet his words sounded, how his eyes tightened just a touch. How he would use his hand adjusting his glasses to watch her, without her able to watch him back.

"No, he didn't. I was able to get away." She protested, a panic rising in her. If he shut her out completely... "Reiji-san. Nothing happened. I was going to ask him more about what he wanted with your family. Reiji-san!"

"Keep your voice down," he snapped, placing his tea on the lab desk, "I did not permit you to chase down Mukami Yuma." Aiko flinched, her breath hitching. "I would hope you found out something worthwhile for your deviance." Reiji's voice was many things, Aiko noted, irritated, angry, that tightness of hurt. She cried. Despite it all, the knowledge that he would leave her had always rested just above her head.

"He was adopted...I think by the one who changed him..." she sobbed, Reiji listening and saying nothing. It twisted her heart to be where they were. She could feel the displeasure radiating from the second Sakamaki son and knew it was because of her.

(I hadn't realized...He was always free with me before; never caring that I spent time in the gardens where Subaru-kun usually was or the occasional run in with Ayato-kun. He only ever got mad with Shuu-san. Why does Yuma-kun bother him so?)

Reiji grabbed her, spinning and bending her so that her back was bent awkwardly against the table. She stared up at him, fear widening her eyes. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. This wasn't her Reiji. She thought, wondering if it were a full moon. She counted how long it'd been since the last full moon, realizing that not enough time had passed to be close enough for this. She struggled, panic spurring her to move, to somehow make him release the wrists that he held pinned.

One arm, he took, pressing a hard kiss into her wrist before biting in. She gave a small sound of pain ending in a whimper of his name. She fought him, meekly attempting to push at his shoulders, unable to budge the lean but muscular male above her. His fangs released her, but his lips remained pressed to her, hiding the tongue that she could feel lapping at the holes she knew were now there. She gasped and blushed, feeling her body, even now, responding to his attention. As if sensing the change in her, he cracked an eye open, looking down at her with a lidded gaze.

"The idea that one of them would steal you from me..." Reiji's voice was soft as velvet and quiet as night. He leaned over her, his lips grazing hear her ear, making her shiver, growing wet at the seduction. He moved lower, his lips tracing the path that had her moaning "...us utterly displeasing to me." He bit, Aiko helpless to do anything but hold him to her, encouraging him to take is fill. Her body burned with need and she new Reiji knew it, for he did nothing more to fan her flame nor did he move to douse it.

He lifted from her, eyes peering down, clearly enjoying whatever it was he was seeing from her. She couldn't help it, he had successfully managed to seduce her, and he'd done little more than bite her. She squirmed, desire coiling in her belly. "Reiji..." she moaned. She couldn't even move her legs to wrap around him to ease the need to have her feel him, for he had positioned their bodies to where his legs were against the outsides of her thighs. He stepped away from her. "Such an indecent look. Whatever would happen to you should you be forced to return to your class in such a state, I wonder?" Reiji smiled then, dismissing Aiko from his presence.

(I had to return to class yearning for him. I must have looked a mess. I couldn't focus on my assignments, thoughts to him bending me over the desk filling my mind. If anyone spoke to me, I didn't hear it, barely even aware of the students around me. I was lucky to have gotten out without incident. It seemed Yuma-kun was either distracted or unwilling to entertain me in my current state, I didn't care which. Reiji-san ignored me even at home; leaving me to my own devices. Even using my own hands I wasn't satisfied. Reiji-san had trained me well to respond only to his touches. Even my dreams were plagued with need. Why does the idea of losing me to the Mukamis bother Reiji-san? I don't believe it is even me they're after...if any of us at all really.)


	12. His Mistake

So, it stood, for the next few days, after she had gotten Yuma's scent on her, Reiji had shut her out. She was no longer welcome in his presence and he did much to make it well known she wasn't wanted around. During the dinner, on rides to school, and various instances where they were in the same space, he would never fail to make one comment or another she knew was directed at her. It seemed, for the moment, she was more disliked than even Shuu.

Aiko wasn't sure what to do with herself at that point. So, she would wander. As Reiji's bites were still fairly fresh, she was sure that most would leave her alone, not to mention the poor new bride, Yui, kept Subaru on his toes with how the terrible two-some, Ayato and Laito, hounded after them. So, she often times found herself in the gardens, one of her favorite places. The moon was slowly growing fuller, Aiko worried that Reiji might possibly be feeling the thirst. It didn't seem to matter, since he made it clear she wasn't to be around him.

She touched a rose, admiring that they would have so many different colors in their garden, some of which she'd never seen in any florist shop. (These roses are impossible...but I was told ones in the demon realm are more so...only blooming at night). She leaned, pulling a rose to her, smelling the sweet scent. Even when the thorns dug into her skin, she continued to grasp the delicate stem.

"Um...Aiko-san," the voice was so out of place, Aiko hadn't even realized anyone had spoken, at least, not until she caugh sight of the almost white hair in the moonlight. She turned, hiding her thorn scratched hand, looking at the petite blonde. Her neck, even in such a short time, already resembled Aiko's own. "Ah...Yui-chan..." she faltered at the cheerful expression on Yui's face. (How could someone be so happy here? Does she not realize where she is...and with what?) Of course, the scars bore witness that Yui knew well where she was. (Is this how Reiji-san sees me...when I smile and find happiness...does he feel this way too? Look at me and wondering how I could smile with vampires?)

"Aiko-san..." The girl tried again, Aiko having the grace to look guilty for her staring, "Where is Reiji-san? Is he not with you, tonight?" Aiko sighed. No, he wasn't with her, he had decided she would be on her own, that she was a lesser status than she was before...and she still had yet to discern how she managed to get there. (What did he mean by "they"?) She looked towards Yui, fighting for a smile, "I think Reiji-san is tired. He's been working non-stop in his researching."

Yui smiled, Aiko smiling back. (This girl...I think...I was once this happy...) "Subaru-kun must be nice..." Aiko didn't know where to go with that, but she seemed relieved that, at least, one of the Sakamaki brothers had some sweetness to him. "I mean...You seem...fairly in a good mood..." (No, this isn't awkward, at all...)

Yui faltered, "I don't like being bitten...He's too rough..." Aiko sighed. That was definitely a theme with these boys. She looked at Yui with some pity, feeling sad that another girl had been thrown into this situation. It was troublesome...this mix of relief, pity, and guilt. For once, she wasn't being hounded as the only girl in the house, but that meant Yui was being harassed. Aiko sighed. (Ayato-kun needs a girlfriend...this would be so much easier on the both of us...But then, I'd pity the girl Ayato-kun went after...This...is complicated).

Aiko felt guilty for a lot of things. She knew, somewhere, somehow, that all the boys were lacking something...something basic in their upbringing. Aiko would dare say something human, but these were not humans. (But even predators have a sense of love and affection at times...). She couldn't place it...but all of them...somewhere in the back of their eyes...all of them were damaged. (Just like Reiji-san..unloved by his mother and father...ignored by Shuu-san...and made to be jealous of him...)

She was lost in thought, no longer really listening to the girl in front of her. "Ah...Aiko-san...I have to go..." Aiko jumped, looking even more guilty, apologizing for spacing out. A rough voice cut her short, "Why do you still come here?" Akio, not having an answer that she thought would satisfy the albino vampire, said nothing, turning instead, to leave the garden, leaving Yui to her vampire.

She wandered, once more finding herself in the woods. She walked towards the lake, seating herself once more. She felt lonely, even more so now that it was obvious that even with having another girl in the house, she had no one she felt she could really talk to. (I shouldn't unload my problems onto her...she has her own.). She put her head on her drawn up knees and cried. It felt cathartic to let it out, all that hurt, fear, loneliness, anger, confusion...just everything. Once more, he had left her, opting to stay within his own realm and leaving her behind.

(I don't know when I had fallen asleep...but apparently I did. The sun was well above the horizon when I came to. The forest and the lake look wildly different in the light. My body was stiff from sleeping on the cold ground, the walk home almost painful. I was, unsurprisingly, not acknowledged when I arrived, able to make my way to my room without any interference. He wasn't even there to say anything..or make sure I returned. Would Reiji-san even care if I disappeared? Just...left for...I don't know where...)

She went to school, as normal. Moved through her day with almost robotic routine. At break, she went to attend Reiji, as usual, but was interrupted. "Yo, Sow!" Yuma Mukami indicated that he wanted her to follow him. Realizing that Reiji probably didn't want her in the lab, she agreed, walking with Yuma to the courtyard of the school. They sat on the steps, Yuma offering her an apple to eat. She took it, her tummy reminding her that she'd been skipping meals, again.

"Tell me about the Neet," Yuma demanded, Aiko looking confused. She blinked, curious at what he referred to. (Neet?) Yuma gestured, looking impatient, "The Sakamaki Neet." (What is a Neet??). He rolled his eyes, gesturing again, "The blond asshole Neet." (Oh...). "Shuu-san?" Aiko responded, a bit confused at the strange nickname. Yuma shrugged, obviously not having taken note of the Sakamaki names.

She turned, thinking for a moment, "He's quiet...Sleeps a lot. I know he is contact with their father, where not many are in that house...Why?" She turned back to Yuma, who seemed to have been watching her expecting a different answer. (He seems...disappointed by something). She took a bite of her apple, remembering vaguely that Shuu seemed to carry the fruit around as well, but dismissing the thought quickly.

"Seems familiar..." was all she got from Yuma. She tilted her head at him, urging him to elaborate on that. She hadn't noticed, but she had moved closer, looking at the tall vampire earnestly.

"Familiar?" She encouraged, hoping to get more out of him. "Ah.." he made an agreeable noise, falling quiet again. She waited, realizing that if the chat were over, he would have left or he'd change the subject. So, she waiting, seeing if he would continue. "Feel like I know 'em from somewhere. Did they grow up here? They ever leave this place?"

She didn't know, shaking her head at him helplessly. She thought back, thought back to when she got hurt, trying to discern if the house from those dreams was the same (is that even a reliable source? A dream I had while unconscious?), but her efforts proved futile, as she remembered more focus on Reiji than anything else. The only room she remembered not seeing in the mansion being the study she had met the young Reiji in, but that could have meant anything. She apologized, Yuma shrugging it off, "Tch. Not that it matters. Those uppity aristocrats wouldn't tell me shit if they knew anyways."

(Knew what?) Aiko considered for a moment. Perhaps, if she managed to find out something from Reiji or Shuu, maybe Yuma might give her an inkling of what he and his brothers wanted. Just as she'd decided to make an offer to Yuma about information, a chipper voice piped out, "Aww! I was hoping for the M Neko-chan that was with the white haired vampire. But...You're cute, too." Aiko flushed, and the blond male that had arrived winked at her. (What was his name...I vaguely remember meeting him at the dinner...)

"Kou!" Yuma yelled at being interrupted with his talk. He stood, Aiko standing too. (Oh yeah...that's his name). Yuma and Kou bantered, bickered more like, for a moment, Aiko feeling a little out of place. (They act like brothers that get along well...almost like the triplets when the mood takes them. Not at all like Reiji-san and Shuu-san. It's...almost nice to watch). She felt a small smile tug up her lips when Yuma looked at her. "Don't'cha got somewhere to be?" Yuma paused, a smirk coming over his face, "Or have you decided to ditch the noble bastards and come with me?" Kou whined that Aiko would want to go with him, Aiko's eyes widening. (In the end...they're like the Sakamakis..arguing over just another piece of meat).

She sighed, excusing herself before running back into the school. (Maybe...Reiji-san will love me again if I get this information...He'll look at me again...When did I become such a creature..to be so desperate for a man's attention?)

So, that night, after class, she went to Reiji's door, knocking gently. There was no answer. Aiko sighed, standing there for what seemed like eternity before giving up. She walked around, figuring she could ask Shuu, but afraid to approach him. Shuu wasn't the most forthright person in the house, and seeking him out willingly? She knew Reiji would be angry, beyond angry even. (But I have no choice, do I? If I want back to into his good graces, I need to take this risk and learn something useful. I just...hope it goes well).

She found him, sleeping on the front steps of the mansion. (Did he get to the stairs and just...give up...He's still in uniform. He's...very unusual). She sat down, uninvited, wondering if Shuu would notice her presence and comment, or if she should be the one to initiate conversation. She sat there, debating her options when his voice made her decision for her.

"If you're here, you'll bring the annoying person..." It was a definite "go away" type of statement but Aiko was determined and therefore, did not follow the obvious command. Rather than force the issue, he simply grunted, turning up the volume on his music. The sound of the violin leaking out to Aiko's ears. She shifted, moving a bit closer to the blond vampire, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Shuu-san..." she started, fairly certain he could hear her, despite the music, "Do you know Yuma-kun?"

He didn't answer, Aiko wondering after sometime if, in fact, he couldn't hear her as she thought. She reached out, intending to shake his shoulder when his hand caught her in an iron grip. She winced, squeaking in pain. He stared at her out of one cracked eyelid, Aiko flinching at the obvious contempt his face held. "Reiji not giving you attention, so you come to me. Dirty woman." Aiko tried to pull her hand, feeling offended at his comment. "N-no! I just had questions!" She tugged, but he didn't release her, nor did his look change. Tiring out, she stopped trying to pull, only to have her arm forcibly tossed from his grip, toppling her balance. (Ugh...). "Tch, then go ask your keeper, stupid girl," Shuu's voice held a sort of lazy contempt and Aiko couldn't look at him for a moment. "I'm not like that..." she muttered.

They sat in uneasy silence for a bit longer, Aiko rebuilding her courage, "Yuma-kun was asking about you..." she restarted. Shuu glanced over, sighing. "Who is that?" His question came on a deadpan voice, as if the answer didn't bother him one way or another, but...it was a question, and Aiko pounced. "Yuma-kun is one of the..." She thought the term the brothers had coined for the Mukamis, "...not purebloods. The Mukamis."

"They're bothersome," he said, Aiko sighing. (I get the feeling everything is bothersome to you...). She continued anyway, "Yuma-kun was asking about you. He's..the tall one. I share a class with him." (What else should I say...keep Shuu-san interested). "He was asking...and he gave me an apple today...like you did in the forest..." She was babbling. She sighed, getting quiet again.

She didn't realize Shuu had started to watch her, her surprise apparent when she managed to look up in effort to start speaking again. (They're very blue...) She blinked a moment, feeling flushed at being caught off guard by him. "I...thought...since you both liked apples...and he was asking about you..maybe you...could tell me why?" She stuttered, he nerves spacing out her words in a strange rhythm. Shuu shrugged, closing his eyes again. Aiko, not having anything else to say and obviously not getting the answer she was looking for, fell silent. She set her chin on her knees, staring off into the distance.

(There's so much here I don't understand...so much I want to know. I feel...if I can help Reiji-san, then I can at least be happy with being of use...even if he will never love me...I just...I want to stay by him. Be able to love him freely....)

The back of a hand lightly struck her shoulder, making her jump. Her face was wet, she hadn't realized she'd started crying. She looked at the hand, an earbud held between Shuu's thumb and forefinger. She took the earpiece, putting it in her own ear, scooting back to rest her back against the stone, settling next to Shuu. (It sounds very nice. Shuu-san listens to pretty music) She leaned slightly, taking comfort on Shuu's arm, feeling a strange companionship in their shared sense of despairing loneliness. He didn't seem against it. So, they sat for a while, listening to soothing music, Aiko's mind drifting away, feeling the building tensions of the last few nights easing away. Eventually, she gave him the bud back, wishing him goodnight, thanking him for the music, and moved to go to bed.

She came to her room, moving to her chest of drawers, stripping down to put her pajamas on when a rustling on the bed caught her attention. There, on the bed, laid Reiji. He was asleep, but it was obviously it was not a peaceful sleep. (Reiji-san...when..?) She moved to the bed, leaving the sleepwear behind, slipping under the sheets and blanket, bringing Reiji toward her, holding him. His arm reached out, holding her tightly to him, his face growing slightly more lax.

(Reiji-san...Did you come here looking me scent? I don't understand...What am I to you? Why do you leave me so many times...and then do this? Why...why do you keep my heart so captive? I love you...So much it hurts...but it would hurt more without you...Please...don't leave me alone anymore)


	13. Trouble in Paradise

Subaru had been expelled again. It was becoming apparent that Subaru was getting more agitated by the day. He was always mostly aggressive, but recently he'd become quite explosive. Reiji's face had become a semi-permanent scowl at the trouble he'd been causing. Subaru was even starting to get aggressive towards girls. It seemed Subaru didn't like anyone getting near him or Yui. The triplets liked teasing Subaru for it. Calling him Yui's husband and teasing that they were like an old married couple. It was almost endearing, save that it was obvious something was getting ready to boil over. There was a tension that even Aiko could feel. Even Yui seemed to be affected by it.

She had asked Aiko to go with her. She missed the church she had grown up in and was told by Subaru not to go alone. Aiko, feeling a bit guilty at her own neglect of her religious duties, went along. She watched Yui pray, Aiko feeling as if it would be hypocritical of if she herself did the same.

(I was once like that. Believed without reserve. I was...dissolved of that quickly, I think. Perhaps, too quickly. That she is still so strong in her faith...despite all that's happened to her...It's odd. I kind of admire her for it, though. I can see why Subaru-kun likes her. He'd get mad if anyone said that though)

"Yui-chan..." Aiko started, once it appeared that Yui was nearing the end of her prayers. She was met with a quiet, pink gaze. Aiko looked around, then to Yui, "How..." she started, halting, the trying again, "How do you do it? Still believe?" Yui smiled, an expression that didn't quite match her eyes. Aiko had her answer, then. A sort of...quiet camaraderie passed between the girls, and understanding of sorts.

(She believes because she has to. Because it is the ultimate love. She believes because anyone else would falter and she's different. That's...noble. I couldn't do it...she's a lot stronger than I am...)

She sat, quietly, enjoying the comfort the church once had brought both of them. Aiko stared at her hands in her lap, letting the silence settle upon her. Her thoughts went back to Reiji, Shuu, and the Mukamis, a heavy sigh falling from her lips. Yui looked over, her eyes concerned, "Aiko-san...what's wrong?" (How to answer...) Aiko smiled back to Yui, a sad smile of her own. A message that, though the help was appreciated, that it was something to work on her own in the form of a smile.

(After all, she has her own troubles. With the terrible two some harassing her, Subaru's own aggressive behavior and increasing violence. I wonder what she makes of that...)

"Yui-chan..." Aiko hesitated again. It seemed that way with them. Yui was kind, but their struggled seemed to have isolated them...even from each other. Not wanting to drag each other into their own miseries despite knowing that the other understands. "...Subaru-kun has been in a lot of trouble, lately. More than usual..." Aiko trailed off, seeing Yui wince in response. She waited, trying not to pry, wanting to see if Yui had any light to shed.

Yui looked up, staring at the figure of Jesus on his cross that graced the dias of the chapel. She looked sad. Aiko understood that feeling well. "Subaru-kun is concerned for his mom," Yui finally said. Aiko blinked in surprise. Subaru's mother was alive? THat was news to her. She had figured all the mothers had died...since no one ever speaks about them, save for Reiji once telling her how his mother met her demise. She shuddered.

"He wants to help her...but he can't..." Yui continued. Aiko closed her eyes. Scooting closer, she sat quietly at Yui's side, their body heat warming each other. Yui continued to stare at the crucifixion of Christ, Aiko staying quiet. After a bit, it was clear Yui wouldn't say more. Aiko sighed, "I would be too...I am fairly certain that there's...a fairly strained relationship between parents and children here..." Aiko trailed away, wondering if Yui was aware of the status of the brothers.

"It's scary..." Yui said, quietly, "To feel that death is the only way to free someone..." Aiko reached to hold the girl, awkward hugging her in the pews. They sat, each contemplating what Yui had just said. (Free someone...that's not what Reiji-san did...death can't possibly be the answer. There must be some way to help Subaru-kun's mother...)

Aiko could, in the end, offer nothing, though. The feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her and she could feel the tears prickling. (If I cry here, though...Yui-chan will see...and she needs a friend...not someone crying on her...)

Eventually, though, they had to return. It occurred to Aiko that Yui never even tried to run. She stared at the blonde girl as they walked, thinking on that. (I don't run...because I know what happens when you do...but...I don't think she does...unless Subaru-kun told her...Another oddity...She stays...without a fight...Her choice, almost. It's...strange. Just what kind of person are you, Komori Yui? You can't possibly be human and this kind in your state....maybe an angel.)

Reaching the mansion, they parted, Yui to Subaru and Aiko to check at Reiji's door again. She knocked, but again no answer. Silence her only companion in the cold hall. Sighing, Aiko went down the hall to her own room, curling up in the bed and falling into a fitful sleep.

School was hard to focus on, Aiko's mind a flurry of activity on concerns about Reiji, Subaru's emotional, Shuu's strange quiet support, and then...She glanced over at the tall vampire. He was watching the teacher with thinly veiled disinterest. Yuma was an enigma to Aiko. Somehow...his presence stirred up the eldest Sakamakis, more than Ruki's meddling and more than the fact that there were vampires watching the pureblood princes. Yuma's very existence here was causing something. Or rather...something was rising. She couldn't say what...but...somehow, she knew that Yuma would be the catalyst for something to happen. It terrified her.

She looked out the school window, sighing. The moon was growing fuller each night. Aiko feared what effects it was having on Reiji. With all the other stress...she feared for him, and a little for herself. Reiji's absence was starting to show. She feared it wouldn't be long now before other vampire's decided that Reiji had forfeited his claim on her.

She went to the science lab at break, finding it empty. She sighed, wandering the halls a bit before seeking the library. She sat at one of the tables pillowing her head in her arms. She didn't want to cry at school, but Reiji' avoiding her hurt. Deeper than anything she thought she could imagine.

 

"Yo..." Shuu's voice was quiet. Aiko hadn't realized that Shuu was prone to the library. She sighed, at least he wasn't like the others. As if the realization that she chose Reiji just completely made her an unappetizing meal for him. It sounded crazy, but it made Aiko feel better knowing there was at least one vampire that wouldn't demand her blood or force her to give it. Still...

"You aren't in the music room..." she commented, not entirely sure what she was trying to make of it. Shuu sighed, "It got noisy..." Somehow, Aiko wasn't surprised that Shuu wouldn't elaborate. She shrugged, placing her head back onto her arms. Silence stretched, Aiko letting her mind wander in her own world.

"If you're looking for him..." Shuu's voice made her jump, not expecting to have him offer her anything, "...he's on the roof." It took Aiko a moment to realize who "he" was. She stood, thanking Shuu, Shuu telling her she was noisy as she left.

Aiko ran up the stairs, breathless once she reached the top (Living with vampires, my body's not very active...I might...have to talk to Reiji-san about that...) and almost faint, she opened the door, stepping into the cool night air.

She saw him, standing on his own. She moved closer, opening her mouth to call out to him when she noticed. (His hand...IT'S BLEEDING). "Reiji-san!" Her voice echoed in the quiet night, Aiko rushing to Reiji's side, already reaching for a handkerchief to wipe the blood. "What happened, Reiji-san?!" She pressed the fabric into his bleeding hand, using her own to curl his fingers around it. "We have to get you to the school physician..." her voice was high with anxiety as she held his bleeding hand in both her own. Reiji remained quiet, Aiko so caught up in her fussing that it took her a few moments to notice the blade in his other hand. "Reiji-san...?"

"I am fine," he answered, his voice soft, tired sounding. Aiko looked at him, not able to press in the face of the second Sakamakis words. She wanted to, but knew that he would only grow irate. (He's had enough trouble...I...shouldn't add to it). Instead, she brought his wounded hand to her chest, cradling it as if she could heal it with a touch.

"Aiko..." his soft voice, along with her name; she wasn't sure that she was actually speaking to Reiji. (he looks like Reiji...smells like him...). She stared at Reiji, her eyes wide as she watched him. (His face....he looks so sad...). "Would you not rather be somewhere else? With someone else?" She blinked, confusion apparent on her face.

"I see you need attention and care..." Reiji continued, his voice quiet with something that went behind simple exhaustion, something that Aiko couldn't quite name, "You would be much more fitting to someone willing to give you that. I..." he stopped, pulling his hand from her grasp. She tightened her grip, but was no match for his vampiric strength, his hand slipping easily from her grasp.

He stepped back, as if to give himself room, Aiko not daring to move. "I have fought to remain disciplined but ah..." He stared at her, hunger evident in his eyes, "Even I am such a base creature that cannot control myself. I had not wished to become this way."

"Reiji-san..." She had no idea what to say to him, but whatever was ailing the second Sakamaki made her heart lurch in her chest, Aiko almost falling ill at the obvious distress emitting from Reiji. She stepped forward, he taking another step back, maintaining the distance between them.

(Please...Reiji-san...don't....)

She couldn't breathe, the tightness growing in her chest. Tears dropped from her eyes, falling as she fought to regain herself. If she lost it...if she raged and wailed...everything she had worked for...all that effort to be a lady for him would be wasted. But...the droplets fell all the same and her heart shattered in her chest as her breath caught short.

"I..." her knees buckled and she fought not to fall. (I'm being dramatic). "Reiji-san..." Aiko started, stopped, and restarted sentences, finding not enough air to get out more than a few syllables. She gasped in a breath, her lungs rejecting the effort she put in to remain breathing.

"Reiji-san...please...don't..." her thoughts were put to voice. Reiji turned away, closing his eyes, as if to tune out her pleas. "Please...I chose this...I chose you..." He continued to remained turned, eyes closed, saying nothing. Aiko looked at his hand, still gripping the handkerchief she had put there. She looked back up to the sky, gazing at the moon. She stepped closer, this time, Reiji not moving. "Reiji-san..."

"Do not tempt me with the scent," his voice was nonexistent, his words more a growl. Before she could react, he had grabbed her, backing her up until they hit the metal fencing bordering the rooftop. She heard fabric tearing as her neck and shoulder were exposed to him. He leaned in, piercing her as he bit, his fangs almost burning her skin as they entered. She reached, gripping his back as he drank from her.

He took several gulps, backing away, his eyes scanning for move placing to bite, "More...I need more..." he bit again, Aiko's voice a squeak as she was pierced again. Her hands tightened on his back, her cheeks flushing. (this isn't the time...but...). He paused again, cold air blowing over Aiko's skin, making her skin prickle in goosebumps. "You...all of you," his breath was ragged as he gripped her tightly, "offer all of yourself to me. I will not tolerate you denying me."

(His demeanor had changed so fast...it was as if Reiji-san were possessed. He drank until my world darkened. I don't even remember when I lost awareness. In that moment, though, if it would satisfy him...bring that smile I loved so much back to his face...I would have gladly given him every drop. I wish...he'd understand...Even if he didn't demand it...my body and my heart are his...)


	14. A Reason to be missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko wanders in a cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the late Chester Bennington.  His music and band have been a part of my life since their beginning and I am sad to see him go.  His music came from a place that I have spent most of my life staying in and it saddens me that it overcame him.  My heart goes out to his family and friends.  May he finally find some comfort and rest. This may only be a fanfic to many, but for me, it has always been a way to see some sort of escape from the depression I've suffered for as long as I can remember. To hear someone whose music resonated so deep within my own soul lose his own battle fills my heart with great sorrow. RIP Chester.

The moon died down, as it always had, and Reiji had gone back to locking himself away.  Aiko couldn’t seem to get a handle on Reiji’s new and outlandish behavior.  (This isn’t like him...what do I do?).  It was becoming the new practice, Reiji going from entrapping her in his embrace, demanding she give her all to him, to tossing her aside to lock himself away from her, ordering her away.  It was confusing, it hurt, and Aiko was slowly descending into a dark place.

 

She wandered the halls of the Sakamaki mansion.  The house had fallen into the kind of quiet it did when the moon’s light disappeared from the world.  It was calmer, but also felt tired.  (Is this what Shuu-san always feels?  I wonder…).  That meant it was also safest to wander, as it also meant that the others were more prone to leave her be.  She needed to walk, to get out, get air, think about something other than Reiji, smell something other than his scent, see something other than his mark on the clean house.  She opened the large front doors, moving into the night.  

 

The roses blossomed in the garden, Aiko trailing her fingers lightly over their delicate petals as she passed.  Her goal wasn’t the garden, even it held the aura of the Sakamaki family, and him.  She moved farther out, stepping into trees that resembled the ones that had taken so much of her time as a child.  She had left her shoes behind, opting, instead, to feel the grass and moss beneath her feet.  The moss had dried in the summer heat, making a soft carpet against her skin.  It brought a bit of comfort to sink her toes into the velvety layer as she walked.  She had no real destination, simply ambled along, her head down, watching for small things lest she step on some poor soul.

 

It was sometime that she wandered, eventually coming across the old cemetery that she had only found once before.  She stopped, her eyes glancing over various headstones.  (Are any of these graves of previous brides?  Would I have known any of them?).  Her heart heavy, she walked into the graveyard, looking from one headstone to the next.  (None of these have names….Will that be my fate as well?)  Moving towards the back of the graveyard, her hand felt over stones that time had worn down, her hand moving over their smoothness.  

 

Eventually, her eyes were drawn to large memorials.  They had been placed at the back of the cemetery and despite their obvious age, they looked well maintained.  The flash of Reiji attending the plots made Aiko’s lip twitch (even in this place, I can’t escape him) as she thought of him meticulously taking care of the large statues and placing fresh flowers to each plot.  (I am curious now whose these are…).  She stepped closer, fingers trailing across a name she found unrecognizable.  Her head tilted as she moved away.  There was an enclosure in the center monument, Aiko not stepping into the small space, simply taking in the tiny building  (It looks like a future tomb...for someone not yet passed...I wonder who it’s for…)

 

She stepped to the memorial on the other side, her eyes drawn to the name there.  She knew it, she’d heard it before.  A name that haunted her, a name she’d only hear once or twice, but weighed heavily on her heart, even when it wasn’t frontmost in her thoughts.  A name that fueled a nightmare that has lasted for who knows how long. A name she knew drove every action of the black haired, garnet eyed vampire she had left at the mansion.  

 

“Beatrix….” she breathed.  She stood there, wondering about the woman that had helped create the two eldest Sakamaki brothers.  She could see the mark the woman had made impressed on the two, but who was she?  Reiji and Shuu hardly talk of her, if at all.  To Aiko, she was little more than an enigma, a mystery at best.  A shadow looming over a terrible memory. (Shuu-san once mentioned three mothers...if this is their mother...the other must have been another, right?  Does this mean that the one in the middle is alive?  I wonder which one is alive…)

 

She stepped away, moving towards the middle monument.  The tomb was still open, waiting for the casket of its promised occupant.  She was curious how the order of the tombs was decided, but without anyone to ask, it would just have to remain locked inside her...like so much else.  She sighed, walking inside the empty tomb.  

 

It was cold and empty, Aiko seating herself to the side.  She stared at the empty center, the limestone casing awaiting the third mother.  It felt much like her...a vessel simply waiting for death.  She drew her knees up, staring into nothingness, her head filled with thoughts, her heart aching.  She waited for tears to fall, but none came.  She smirked to herself in derision (I am finally in a place where I won’t be ridiculed for crying...and yet my eyes are dry…).  Time passed the moon moving from one side of the horizon almost to the other, Aiko wondering if she could just stay here after the sun rose, too.  It was pretty apparent that she wasn’t missed.  Shifting, she laid down on her side, staring into nothing.

 

“Ahh….you’re here….” The voice was quiet but unmistakable.  Without moving her head, she glanced, seeing Shuu out of the corner of her eye.  She sighed.  It looked as if her alone time had come to an end.  The blond came in, moving toward the other side of the open tomb, laying down himself.  She shook her head.  What was the point of coming all the way out here just to lay down?  (Not that he’d tell me if I asked…).  She resolutely stayed put, not willing to give up her spot, but pouting that it had been ruined by another presence.  Especially someone closely connected to the one she was adamantly trying to block out.  

 

Wetness on her face notified her that those tears that refused to come before were now falling, silently, down before dripping off her nose.  She sighed.  Of course she would cry now that someone was there to comment.  (Why now?).  The eldest said nothing, apparently in his own little world.  She curled up, intent now on wallowing in her own misery now that the tears could finally come.  The fact that it was this close to dawn and yet the only one that had come was Shuu told her that she really didn’t matter.  The sex, the bites, the flirtatiousness, the teasing, the jealousy...all that was Reiji came crashing on her and the unbearable loneliness crushed her under it all.  She wailed, a sound that hadn’t been heard from her in a long while, even when she cried on the Sakamaki doorstep.  It was good to release, the dam holding everything back breaking in a cathartic rush.  Her body curled itself around the pain, every muscle locked as she sobbed out everything that had been building since the day she and so many other girls stepped out of the car and into this terrible fate.

 

“You’re noisy….” Shuu complained, Aiko’s cries not even subsiding.  If he didn’t want to hear it, he could leave.  She was there first.  Another sob racked through her, her body shaking as wave after wave of sorrow exploded from her.  As she cried, she cursed Reiji in her mind(I hate him for this...hate him for wanting him to come hold me right now...hate him for being the reason I even want to be held...I hate how I want to feel him.  Hate that I want to hear kindness from him.  Hate that I want to see his smile...even if it means he’s being cruel.  I hate that I want him to hold me in bed...I just want to be close to him...Why can’t I get close to him?).  Her wails turned into something close to screams as the pain in her heart seemed to spread throughout her chest and she let it run through her.  She didn’t even register the sigh of disgust from the other side of the tomb, didn’t register the second complaint from her companion occupant.  She didn’t care, all she cared about in that moment was that she was utterly alone.  It didn’t matter that there was another bride, didn’t matter that everyone seemed miserable lately.  All that mattered in that moment was her own pain, and she let herself fester in it.  

 

Eventually, though, whether she was just too tired to keep crying, or had cried herself dry, her sobs did subside.  She felt tired, too tired to move.  She laid there, small sniffles and whimpers making her body twitch every so often.  The stone beneath her face was wet with her cries and her face felt tight having been soaked with her pain.  Her eyes stung, her body heavy, as her muscles released the tension they held so long.  She stayed curled up, a chill settling through her now that she had started to calm down.

 

“Finished?...” She heard the casually callous voice call over, almost as if it had come from a child forced to hear a long lecture from a person they held in a less than respectable position.  She sniffled, too tired to answer him back, her eyes closing, hoping to block out anything further.  (What time is it?  It’s still dark...but the moon’s on the other side of the horizon….I wonder how late it is...Shuu-san is out...so, maybe dawn’s still a ways off?  Why is he here anyway?)

 

He never moved, and she could almost feel his desire for her to leave burning into her.  It irritated her.  Again, her mind yelled that she was here first and he could leave if it was that big of a deal for her to cry here.  She felt her irritation growing as resentment of everything found a target to project onto.  Her eyes opened again, finding his own closed.  She stared at him, her irritation, hopefully, showing on her tear puffy face.  His eye cracked open, the blue orb taking her in from behind his lashes.  They stared at each other a moment, her in silent challenge, while he seemed to try and use his mere presence to get her to go.  Her lips, pouty from her emotional release, began to pull into a tight look, giving him a nasty gaze.

 

“Looked better all tearful…” he returned, smirking ever so slightly.  She huffed, sitting up, dizziness from crying laying down hitting her as she righted herself.  She looked balefully at Shuu, not having moved from his position, his eye apparently having closed since his comment.  Her hands fisted, the urge to smack him overwhelming her.  She had to forcibly remind herself she was dealing with a vampire.  Hitting one probably wouldn’t do her any sort of good.  

 

She stared at him, “Why are you here?”  Her words came out thick, but full of venom all the same.  She was angry, and he was a decent enough target, right?  Tension began to build through her, her back starting to ache from it.  Her nails began to dig through her palms as it seemed Shuu was not going to answer her and silence stretched between them.

 

His mouth curled ever so slightly up, the only visual marker that he was enjoying this exchange, Aiko’s hackles raising further at that.  “My house, my property.  Why are  _ you _ still here?”  She bit her lip to keep from yelling at him.  Tears had started to burn at her eyes again.  His answer was as flippant as it was arrogant.  He didn’t care why she was there, but he was sure going to get an answer.

 

“I was here first…”  The argument felt flat, but that didn’t matter as she followed it up with, “...no one asked you to stay here and listen to me…”  He scoffed, clearly already prepared to answer her before she cut him off, “No one asked you to listen to me cry.  So, why didn’t you leave if you disliked it?”  She didn’t mean to pout, but she found herself doing it anyway.  She was upset and fresh tears were already starting to fall.  It made her even more angry.  So, there she sat, pouting at him.

 

“You complain about my being on my own property, so why don’t you leave?”  He countered, Aiko almost shrieking in frustration.  She turned away, deciding to not rise to the bait again.  He seemed far too entertained with her discomfort, so she tried another tactic.  “If you going to lay there...then I guess you get to listen…” she muttered.  Shuu gave a grunt, as if it didn’t matter either way and silence descended again while Aiko mulled over things.

 

“I don’t understand it…” she started, her voice soft.  She stared downward, as if seeking the floor for guidance, “...why does he push me away?  I’m his prey...so why not just kill me if I’m that big of a bother for him….”  Shuu didn’t reply, not that she expected him to.  She drew her knees up again, resting her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs.  “Why does he seem like he’s hurting?  Why doesn’t he let me try and help?  Just...why?  Why am I here?  Why can’t I leave?  What do you people want?”  Questions poured out, Aiko unable to stop them.  It was obvious why she couldn’t leave, but she needed to say something, now that it was flowing, the flood wouldn’t stop.

 

“Does it matter?”  He responded, at last.  Aiko looked over at him.  Of course it mattered.  “I’m a human being…” she muttered, knowing they didn’t care.  She sighed, holding onto herself tighter.  “It’s not right…”  Shuu gave another sound, something figured was half a laugh, making her even more upset.  “It’s not!  Who gave you the right to us?  Who decided that this would be allowed?”  She could feel bitterness filling her, her own emotions choking up her words.

 

“Your church sent you…” Shuu muttered quietly, “...maybe you should ask them.”  His words were flat, as if he didn’t care either way, but Aiko answered anyway, “and who gave them the right to decide my fate…”

 

Shuu sighed, a loud aggravated sound, “Who decided the cat should eat the mouse?”  Aiko made a noise, Shuu continuing, “Things die...just how it is.  So why bother?”  Aiko sniffled, wiping her tears away roughly.  He was right, why should she bother?  

 

“It isn’t right…” she muttered to no one, “...What about me?”  A far part of her mind reminded her she was not the only bride in this place, “What about her?  What about what we wanted?  I wanted to do something with myself...I don’t want it to end like this…” her voice grew thick as sadness overwhelmed her again.  “I just...don’t want to be forgotten…” tears dripped again, Aiko unable to keep up with them.  

 

The silence the answered her spurred her on.  “I was left behind by my parents...the others in the church eventually would leave, too...adopted, sent...here, grow up...I’ve seen our church change hands twice...everyone I took comfort in being replaced with cold faces, a school where no one is familiar, not even a friend to turn to...and now Reiji-san…” she gave a small sob, closing her eyes, “Everyone leaves me…”

 

Shuu blew out a breath, “Everything does…” they sat like that, each contemplating the eventuality of everything.  Aiko sunk further into her own sorrow, finally answering, “...but you don’t…”

 

For a moment, she didn’t think the vampire heard her.  She opened her eyes to look over at him, intending to reiterate her point.  He was faster, “You think I haven't lost things?  Stupid arrogant woman…”  She hesitated.  She never figured he had lost anything. The idea of Shuu losing something that he cared enough to get snappy about...  Perhaps...just perhaps, he was in pain just as she was.  (Was that why he let me hear his music the other night?)

 

“Then why don’t you _do_ anything?” she asked him, instead.  “You’re strong, right?  Vampire...why don’t you do anything?  You can, after all.  You’re not human and weak like I am…”  All that earlier resentment tumbled out of her mouth as Shuu’s eyebrow twitched at her words, “You don’t have to lose anything...You don’t have to worry about leaving something behind to be missed...you don’t have to worry about dying alone….You get to be forever!  So why don’t you  _ do _ anything??!”  Her voice had risen before she even realized she was yelling at him.  It seemed, her anger and sadness hadn’t entirely burned away.  “Why do you just lay there like that?”  Her question came out a whisper, shame burning her cheeks at having raised her voice so.

 

“It’s bothersome…”  answered her back.  (Of course it is...everything is bothersome to you.  Now I’m wondering why in the world I bother…).  She sat, listening to the sounds of the night start to quiet down, giving way to the earliest of the morning animals.  The sky remained dark, but she knew dawn wasn’t far away.  (I’m tired…).  She looked out the tomb door, staring into the dark, over the headstones of unnamed victims, her throat working.  “Tell me how to reach him…” she quietly begged.  He huffed again, Aiko’s heart beginning to hurt anew.  “Why is there such a gap between the two of you?  How can you be so different?”  Aiko caught the faint sounds of a piano and violin and realized Shuu had turned up his music, drowning out her words.  (Looks like the conversation is over…)

 

She stood.  As much as she had wanted to stay and sleep the day here, she didn’t want to share the place with the one Sakamaki that seemed to anger Reiji beyond reason.  She was already in an unpleasant state; best not make her situation much worse.  She made her way to the opening, the sky already beginning to lighten in a predawn glow.  (It’s a pretty color..I used to love this time of morning…)  She realized, belatedly, that she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen the sky like this.  

 

She paused, “Shuu-san…” she thought about what she wanted to tell him, “...I want to help him.  If I do nothing else in this world….I want to make him happy…”  Her breath hitched, a sob threatening to overwhelm her before she could start making her way back, “...I don’t want to be forgotten…Whatever you’ve lost...don’t forget them?”  She stepped out, weaving through the graveyard, mentally apologizing to each stone, each girl that had been lost to the thirst of the Sakamaki vampires.  At the cemetery entrance, she turned, gazing out towards the three monuments, shadows against the slowly lightening sky.  Her eyes traveled towards the tomb of Beatrix.  

 

“Wherever your soul rests…If you’re watching...Please...let them be happy, at least…” 


	15. Where are we going from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko has been feeling down since Reiji has shut himself away...can she handle another heartbreak?

Aiko heaved a breath of cold air, the puff turning to a small cloud of fog as the heated moisture exited her mouth.  Though it was still fall, it was becoming apparent that winter was on its way.  Looking up at the stars, Aiko began to recount all the time that had passed since her arrival.  Had it only been a year and a half since she came?  Sometimes it felt like less, other times it felt like she’d been here forever.  So much had happened and yet it seemed as if Aiko had gotten nowhere for all her effort.

 

(Just when I thought we had grown close.  That he, at the very least, saw me as someone he could rely on...if not more…)  Aiko’s mind trailed to that night...and the nights after, when they had shared their bodies, minds, and company, a small pain twinging her heart. (Now...here I am, on a balcony alone.)

 

She sighed, letting go of the balcony’s balustrade to go back inside.  Her fingers stung as she entered the mansion.  A fire on other side of her bed gave her room an orange glow while providing a bit of heat.  It seemed as if, despite the kitchen having been upgraded, much of the Sakamaki house relied on more traditional means for heat.  Then again, vampires had no real need for such a thing.  She walked up, holding her hands towards the fireplace, letting herself be warmed, the temperature change making her fingers feel moist, despite the dryness, as they heated.  She could almost feel the cold dripping from them as she allowed her mind to wander.

 

She tried to remember when, exactly, the last time Reiji called her to him was.  The moon was new, but that meant little.  He hadn’t called her to him even when it was full.  A thought that was quite concerning to the young woman.  After all, if he wasn’t feeding from his sacrificial bride, prey meant only for him, then what poor soul suffered under the piercing of a vampire’s kiss?  Jealousy rippled briefly in Aiko’s heart before guilt stamped it down.  No one in their right mind would ever consider such an invasion as pleasureable...but yet, here she was, missing Reiji, missing his eyes, his words, and, were she honest with herself, the intimacy that was him feeding from her.  Simply put, she missed him.

 

Another sigh.  It did her no good to just mope about in her room.  She turned, making her way to the hallway.  Her feet echoed on the steps as she made her way downstairs.  Break had been yesterday, but with the sun setting so early, her sleeping habits had woken her well before it was time to ready herself for class, she found her early waking hours were more abundant.  With Reiji absent, she was wont to explore the tomes of the library or wander the gardens.  Reaching the second floor landing, she heard voices from nearby.  Many voices.  One voice stood out as Subaru’s agitated growls making the situation obvious.

 

“Fuck off, you are always bothering her!  You’re the only ones that would pull some stupid trick like this!”  Aiko paused, not wanting to interrupt but clearly curious about what was happening.  She knew “her” was Yui, but what happened?  And who was he arguing with?  Another voice responded in kind to Subaru’s insults, “Shut it, Inja.  Ore-sama doesn’t have Chichinashi.  Prolly ran off.”  Answered that question.  

 

(Yui-chan is missing???)  Aiko blinked in surprise.  (Yui-chan wouldn’t run, would she?  Oh, God, does she know what happens to those who run??)  Anxiety welled up in Aiko.  Flashes of Richter telling Reiji the others had died flooded her mind.  She could only imagine what the uncle of the six sadistic vampires had done to them before they had perished.  Unmarked graves that filled the nearby cemetery sending Aiko into a panic.  Was Yui among them?  She prayed that wasn’t the case.

 

“Ore-sama, ore-sama, ore-sama,” Subaru’s voice mocked the ginger on the other side of the door, “you annoy me.  Just give her back.”  Were Aiko not already trying to fight off sheer terror at Yui’s unknown fate, she’d have probably smiled at Subaru’s attachment to the smaller girl.  “She was in her bed when I went to sleep.  She didn’t run.”  Aiko absently turned, facing the staircase leading back up to the top floor, where the bedrooms were located.  (Subaru-kun would have known if there had been a break in.  But...I just can’t see how she would run.  Did Subaru-kun do something to Yui-chan to make her leave after the few short months she’d been here?)

 

She wasn’t the only one to have this thought, “Psh, she probably got tired of you.”  Well, not  _ quite _ the same thought.  Aiko shuffled, worry making her fidgety.  (If she ran, I hope  _ he _ didn’t find her.  I hope she got away.  Where would she go, though?  Surely the church couldn’t take her back?  They sent her here, after all.  Is it really that easy?  Do they even realize?  Poor Yui-chan...I hope she’s ok)

 

So lost in thought she was, that she did not notice there was another presence until a soft voice interrupted her thoughts, “It is quite rude to eavesdrop on conversations, Kino Aiko.”  Aiko flinched, her heart jolting in more than just surprise.  (Not even a “my dear”...Reiji-san…)  With effort, Aiko managed to school her face into a blank expression before turning towards the vampire, “I apologize.  They were arguing.  I felt it impertinent to interrupt.”  Reiji adjusted his glasses reaching past her to open the door.  Aiko stepped aside, allowing him to enter, moving to follow him as soon as he was inside.

 

*BAM* At that point, Subaru had chosen to strike the wall, a large dent decorated with cracks now appearing.  Aiko had time to grow used to these fits of his, but her eyes still widened realizing just how irate the white haired boy really was.  She could hear Reiji chiding Subaru for the wall as she sought out a spot to sit.  Ayato had taken his favorite chair, Aiko not daring to touch Reiji’s moved past that to the couch.  She moved to seat herself when a soft voice muttered, “If you plan on getting that comfortable with me, then give me your neck.”  She jumped, staring downwards at the blond she swore was not there a moment ago.  Reiji continued to argue with his youngest brother as Aiko sought another seat, finding Kanato and Laito taking up the only seating left in the room.  (Looks like I’ll be standing)  She made her way to Reiji’s chair, standing behind it, wondering if the megane was going to sit down.

 

“It is most likely that she wandered off.  She appears to be rather hapless,” Reiji was saying, Aiko’s lip twitching as a response came forth that she had to swallow.  (Back to the habit of insulting the species….how far we’ve fallen...Is he alright?)  Reiji moved, seating himself, steepling his fingers, “We’ll send out familiars to track her.  Meanwhile, calm yourself.  I will not have this house fall around me.”  Reiji sighed, as if tired, and readjusted his glasses.  The room fell into a strange sort of silence, everyone seeming lost in their own thoughts.  

 

“The front smells weird….” Shuu broke the silence after a bit.  All eyes were his own closed ones as he lounged on the couch, feet propped up on one of the armrests.  (Smells weird…)  Of course, that appeared to be all Shuu was going to freely offer, until one still annoyed Subaru glared at him, “Haa?!  Why didn’t you say something, sooner?!”  (At least someone said it) 

 

Shuu shrugged, as if it were no consequence.  Aiko shuffled, a thought nagging at the back of her mind, but refusing to fully come forward.  (Smells weird...Vampires have sensitive noses...They even knew that-) “Oh!”  Aiko exclaimed as an idea hit her.  Realizing she had the attention of six sadistic vampires, she flushed, demuring behind Reiji as if she could hide.  “Well…” Reiji started, giving her a strange look, “such an outburst only to cower after.  Distasteful.”

 

Prompted with that, Aiko flushed, stuttering out her thoughts, “Sh-shuu-san said th-that...it smelled...odd.”  She couldn’t see it, but she knew Reiji’s face right now bore a look that meant he was about to chide her for offering only the already obvious, pushing her on before he would have the chance.  “I-I mean...th-the...others…” (Names, Aiko…) “The...corrupted ones….Yu-Yuma-kun….THE MUKAMIS!”  The final thought burst from Aiko, making her louder than she intended, her jaw clicking shut, her face radiating heat.

 

Reiji shifted, Aiko noticing his fist had been brought to his chin and she knew he was deep in thought, considering her words.  A flutter of hope lit up her heart, her breath held waiting for Reiji to respond.  She was almost giddy.  It had been a bit since Reiji had indulged her and she was glad to have helped.  The room faded to becoming just Reiji, Aiko’s attention intensifying to waiting for his response.  A distant part of her wondered just how it came that she would hang on the anticipation of Reiji’s words.  A small, ever growing cynical part of her commented that such a thing might exactly be why Reiji had started pushing her away.

 

“It could be possible,” Reiji started, quietly, considering his thoughts carefully, “We never did ascertain what the Mukamis were seeking..”  Reiji trailed off, Aiko remembering back when they first discussed the Mukamis’ presence, when Aiko suggested that Yui might have been a target.  (That seems like ages ago...But...it would seem...they might have made their move, now...Poor Subaru-kun…. _ Poor Yui-chan… _ )

 

When Aiko finally noticed the silence, she found herself being watched once again.  Six pairs of eyes on her, making her shuffle (Uh-oh...what just happened…?)  Reiji huffed, exasperated as he clearly had been expecting her attention.  That glimmer of hope from earlier faded, Aiko looking dejectedly at the floor.  She counted, still feeling eyes on her, waiting to see if Reiji would speak again.  

 

“How bold of you to not answer me,” Reiji’s soft threat hit her ears.  It was a simple whisper, but Aiko heard him plainly.  She peeked towards him, her lips trembling as she sought desperately to grasp what he was wanting.  “Reiji-san…” was all she could muster.  Reiji narrowed his eyes at her and briefly stared at her as her heart quietly rioted under his gaze.  He turned away, giving a curt dismissal and Aiko watched as six wildly different males exited the room, belatedly realizing that one was them was her male.  (Reiji-san left…?  Not even another word to me?)

 

Aiko’s watched beeped, indicating that it was time to start preparing for school.  She sighed, making her way to her room.  The fire was put out, most likely by Reiji, leaving the room in darkness.  She turned on a light to find a surprise.  Her things, the things that she had brought with her the day she arrived, were packed neatly on her bed, her uniform laying neatly next to them.  (What?) She didn’t have time to ask, but made a note to question as she changed for the night.  She exited, making her way to the group as they waited for the limo.

 

At school, she found Yuma, Ruki, and Azusa; the fourth Mukami apparently absent, and no sign of Yui.  She worked diligently, ensuring she would be finish with anything required so that she would have extra time.  (I need to ask the Mukamis about Yui-chan...Reiji-san would like to know if there’s any development...and I need to know she’s ok…)

 

She felt that Reiji would not miss her at break, considering his behavior of late, so she chased Yuma down at break time.  The taller vampire looking down at her as she followed him to the rooftop.  “Whaddya want?”  His gaze was not inviting, Aiko immediately wanting to run to the safety (That’s amusing...calling Reiji-san safe) of the lab.  Aiko swallowed hard, determination attempting to harden her resolve  (I have to...for Reiji-san...and Yui-chan).  

 

“Yuma-kun…” She started and faltered.  She couldn’t just demand  _ Where is Yui?  Return her, this instant _ .  She stopped for a moment, considering her words carefully, “Yuma-kun...ah...H-how are you?”  (Genius opening, Aiko).  

The tall one narrowed his eyes, “Ha?  Why do you care?”  Aiko faltered, “I am curious...is all.”  They stared for an awkward few moments, Aiko fishing for something to keep this going, “So...ah...you are vampires...um….”  Aiko had nothing, no finesse to open up the dialogue she so desperately needed (I should have paid much more attention to Reiji-san’s lessons).

 

“Ya.  Vampires.  So what?”  Aiko sighed.  This conversation was going to get nowhere, she had no choice.  “Komori, Yui-chan, Second Year, Class 3-A is missing.  She was Subaru-kun’s…” she hesitated, not sure what term she should use to explain their relationship, “companion.  As a vampire...maybe...possibly...you’ve heard something...when out  hunting around the town?”  She looked up uneasily at Yuma, needing his response.

 

He grinned a not friendly type of smile, “Nah, heard nuttin.”  With that, he turned and walked away, Aiko trying to chase, but losing him quickly.  She sighed, standing dumbly in the hallway.  She imagined many ways of failing this conversation…that wasn’t one of them.  Tears burned her eyes.  (Nothing seems to be going my way at all….not even a little...I’m sorry, Reiji-san...I’m sorry, Yui-chan...I...really am useless).  Her head hung low as she returned to her classroom, sinking into her chair.  Students chattered about her as break reached its end.

Finally, it was time to go, Aiko standing, gathering her things to meet the Sakamakis at the car.  She stared at her feet, the journey one she’d made so often she could walk the route with her eyes closed.  It wasn’t far, though, until a pair of feet were in her view.  She stopped, waiting for the feet to move to the side, but they didn’t.  She excused herself in a whisper, stepping to the side, only to find the black dress shoes stepping with her, remaining in her way.  (Um…) She glanced upwards, finding Mukami Ruki watching her.  She blinked, once, twice, but he still remained there, staring at her with expressionless eyes.

 

“Kino Aiko,” his voice was just as devoid as his eyes.  Tremors of fear quaked through Aiko.  She stepped again, Ruki following her movements.  “Ruki-san…” she started, her voice small in the face of his chill, “I have to go...my ride is waiting…” She didn’t get anymore out before her wrist was taken in an iron grip, forcing a small cry of shock from her.  She looked to Ruki, her eyes filled with fear and questions.

 

Ruki gave a breath of irritation, the first sign of anything Aiko had seen of him, “I was assured you were prepared.  A lame livestock, forgetting her master’s instructions.”  (Instructions?  Reiji-san hasn’t spoken barely three sentences to me.  What instructions?  What’s going on?  Where is he taking me?!)  Ruki drug Aiko through the halls, Aiko’s shock leaving her helpless but to follow behind him.  They reached the outside, Aiko panicking at the realization that the Sakamaki limo was gone.  (Reiji-san…)  Instead, she found Yuma and Azusa waiting beside a limo of their own.  

 

Aiko’s memory flashed back to her bed, her things piled on top.  It clicked.  How or when didn’t matter, but she realized that she was going with the Mukamis.  She knew without questioning that her belongings were in the trunk of the car, if not already at the Mukami mansion.  Ruki tossed her away, leaving her to stumble ahead of him towards the car.  Yuma climbed in first, Azusa pausing, leaving Aiko to climb in before him.  Once settled in a seat, pressed between the youngest two Mukamis, Aiko could not help but feel like a prisoner, on her way to her jail cell.

 

(I don’t understand, Reiji-san!  I know you’ve been upset with me, but this!  This!  Why?  All I wanted was to stay by your side...even if you never loved me, even if I would never be more than prey, even if I died a slow death at your hands...I wanted to stay with you...why...Why did you send me away??!)

 

Tears streamed down Aiko’s face, dripping onto her fists, clenched tightly in her lap.  Her heart shattered inside her as the car rolled to the Mukami mansion in silence.  Events passed in a bit of a daze after that.  She found herself in a sparse room, a simple bed, basic dresser, nothing like her surroundings of the Sakamaki house.  She sat, despair taking hold of her, her quiet tears turning into small sobs.  She doubled over, her head touching her knees as she clenched her teeth to keep from wailing.  

 

She stayed like that until a knock sounded on her door.  She didn’t answer.  She didn’t care.  There was nothing the Mukamis could do that would be worse than the knowledge that Reiji Sakamaki, who had stolen her heart and soul, had thrown her away.  They could kill her, they could torture her, it no longer mattered, really.  She heard the door open, but didn’t look up.  It wasn’t until a soft, gentle voice hit her ears that she moved.

 

“U-um...Ruki-kun said it was time for dinner…” hair so light it was almost white, skin paler than even her own, pink eyes staring at her in an attempt to comfort.  She stared, uncomprehendingly, at the petite figure of Yui standing in front of her.  After all, she was right, the Mukamis had her.  A stab of guilt shot through Aiko as she realized in her own despair she had forgotten about Yui and her previously unknown fate.

 

“You’re...alive…” Aiko’s voice was raw and choked as she looked to the girl.  She stood, reaching to hug Yui, the girl’s surprised cry hurting Aiko’s ears.  It didn’t matter, at least Yui was safe.  That was a worry eased.  So, she stood, holding the girl, repeating a mantra in small mutters, “You’re alive…”

 

(Reiji-san has forsaken me.  But I found Yui-chan.  I can use my last act to, at least, return her to Subaru-kun’s side.  I can do nothing else.  Reiji-san will be relieved to know that the walls won’t crumble once Yui-chan is restored to Subaru-kun.  I have to focus on that.  I have to stay alive for that, at least.  There’s little else left for me.)


	16. Inside These Walls

Chapter Sixteen: Inside these Walls

It didn’t take long to resettle into a routine, Ruki ran his house much as Reiji tried to run the Sakamaki one. The hours were different and a new thing to get used to, though. It had been so long since Aiko had seen the sun that she would grow exhausted just from a couple short hours in it, a fact that Yuma complained about often. She had taken to helping Yuma with the garden while Yui spent her time cleaning up in the house, mostly Kou’s cleaning as he seemed to disappear whenever cleaning had to happen. Aiko’s heart still ached for Reiji, but after weeks of no contact, she figured she needed to busy herself. Hence, she found herself, once more, glued to the side of a vampire who didn’t see the huge need of her presence. 

“Oi Sow!” Yuma’s irritated voice broke her from her reflections, “Didn’t ya hear a word I said. We’re harvestin these today. Get me a basket!” Aiko flushed, moving to acquire the item Yuma demanded. (If only Ruki-san had more for me to do, so I wouldn’t have to keep bothering Yuma-kun…). She thought of Ruki, up in the library, taking in a book. It made her lip twitch how much Reiji would appreciate the aesthetics of the eldest Mukami, a twinge of something akin to jealousy coursing through her. She wasn’t sure what she was jealous of more, Ruki’s demeanor being eye catching to Reiji, or Ruki being allowed to be swallowed up in books as she was once able to do.

She returned with the basket, Yuma filling it with tomatoes. She stared at the plump red fruits, marveling that Yuma knew gardening so well and could produce such levels of excellence in what they brought in. “Always been good at it,” was his reasoning behind why he did it and Aiko wondered where Yuma had come from to be so good at it. (His family must have been farmers for him to have it down to such body memory like that).

They took the food inside, Aiko glancing at the clock a moment. It was still fairly early for Reiji to be awake at the Sakamaki house and Aiko wondered, for the hundredth time, if Reiji felt anything at her absence. She sighed, following Yuma to the counter to put away the harvest til later meals. She opened the refrigerator, organizing the tomatoes among the others in the drawer, sifting through any that might be unappealing to Ruki before closing the doors again. It felt nice to have most everything so nearby that she almost didn’t miss not being able to get out the little she could when Reiji would perform the shopping for the monthly meals and snacks the household demanded while she was there.

“Sow! Quit spacin out!” Yuma’s voice made Aiko flinch, having been caught again. “Yer useless like this,” Yuma let out before shaking his head, “did you really get that caught up with those vampire aristocrats? Stupid sow.” Aiko flushed darkly, hearing Yuma’s opinion of her relationship with Reiji being said aloud and not for the first time. Yuma seemed to have taken issue with the position of the Sakamaki household and she wondered again why.

“Yuma-kun…” she started, those tiger’s eye pupils finding their way to her, making her hesitate once more in prying of his life. “Why do you hate aristocrats so much?” He shrugged, making her deflate just a little at him. He wasn’t the most forthcoming of the Mukamis, and that said something with the circles Kou could talk around people. It certainly made asking questions hard on Aiko as she tried again to get him to talk about himself.

“You always complain at the Sakamakis position, but you don’t know them...I just…” she trailed off when he gave her a frown. 

“I gotta have a reason to not like those assholes?” Yuma’s retort made Aiko flinch again. She tried to deny that, but knew that there had to be a reason and she wanted it. “S’cuz they’re all uppity and shit. Makes me mad. They prolly never worked their entire lives.” 

Aiko blinked, “That’s not true!” She didn’t know why it incensed her so much, but she continued on, “Reiji-san works very hard for his brothers. He fixes what breaks, cooks them food…” in her head, she began listing off all the things Reiji did around the house for the brothers, her words trailing off as her mind took off.

“That bespectacled bastard does something? What about the others? They’re prolly all spoilt n shit. Hell, I’ve seen the Neet do nothing but sleep. You sayin’ he does things?” Yuma countered, Aiko having nothing to say to his argument. She tried to think of what the other brothers had done around the house that constituted as work and came up empty. 

She gestured, “True...but they’re not bad people,” she bit her on tongue on that one, realizing how she sounded.

Yuma noticed as well, “Heh, the sow really is stupid to believe that.” He chuckled, Aiko hanging her head, realizing her argument was lost there. 

“But why does that make you hate them?” She changed tactics, going back to her original question, instead. Maybe if she could connect the dots, she could learn more about the Mukamis, make herself more useful to Reiji who had thrown her aside.

“Cuz I hate lazy assholes. There,” Yuma returned and Aiko knew she’d get nothing else from the longer haired vampire. They finished cleaning up the produce and put everything away in silence, Aiko lost in her thoughts again, Yuma suddenly mulling in his own. 

She watched him, wondering if it was his hatred of aristocrats that brought him into this beef with the Sakamakis. Is that why he wanted Yui? To get at the aristocrats? Who was in charge. Ruki did seem to be the immediate leader, but Aiko got the feeling that they weren’t independent in what they were doing. Worse, she got the feeling that the Mukamis were waiting for something while she and Yui remained hostage. It made her worry what fate befell the Sakamakis once their orders came in.

It was about time for school, Aiko having changed into her uniform and meeting Yui downstairs to enter the car that would take them. After Aiko had been sent to the Mukamis, they decided to let Yui reattend school. They seemed to have it figured out that Yui wouldn’t run, not with Aiko in trouble too and Subaru and Reiji seemed to be holding their hand for the moment, at least Reiji was. Quabbles between Subaru and Kou had broken out, but Subaru seemed unable to reaquire Yui to his side.

In class, she took her notes. At break, she had followed Yuma as she tended to. He had a small flower garden on the roof that she helped attend. His garden held roses and tulips and were arranged in a bright display of color, using yellow, orange, and red tulips to accentuate the budding roses. It was soothing to the girl as she found that without Reiji to occupy her time, she felt lost as to what to do with herself. Running into Reiji at this point would only break her heart more, so she sought to avoid that as well.

Once home, again, she went to her room, working on her homework. She could hear Yui talking with Kou and try to drown the two out. Kou seemed to like Yui a lot, and neither her nor Yui suffered much abuses since coming here, but it still stung at Aiko for Subaru to have lost Yui. Despite their treatment of them, Aiko had grown fond of the Sakamaki household. It felt like betrayal to see Yui and Kou bond the way they did. 

She sighed, such thoughts weren’t going to get her far, especially in her situation, but try as she might, her homework wasn’t getting anymore finished. She stood, aiming to wander the Mukami household. They were more lenient with her freedoms than Yui’s and Aiko found that she liked exploring their library. It was smaller than the one she was used to, but there were more things she could actually read that were in languages she knew, versus the German and Latin texts overwhelming the Sakamaki’s library. 

She ran her fingertips over the worn leather bound tomes, some titles recognizable and others minor titles of times past Aiko’s own. She peeked at the more minor titles, finding Victorian romances that she’d never heard of, war books, stories of heroes and fantasy, her eyes growing wide at the collection. She wondered where it had come from and who owned it. Yuma didn’t strike her as the reader type, Azusa’s interests took a more...darker turn than the books she found, Kou was more an active person than a bookworm. Ruki? Though some of the books seemed up his alley, the fantasy and romances seemed not his level of interest. (He strikes me more as an Art of War type…)

“The Sakamaki livestock treats this house as her own,” Ruki’s voice was quiet, Aiko turning to find him just behind her. She gave a start, backing into the bookshelves, “I didn’t mean…” she managed before the touch of the shelves made her go silent. She stared up at Ruki, trying not to shrink down from his gaze. His eyes were cold and dead-like as he watched her, making her want to fidget under such a look. (I wonder how someone so young gets to be as cold as this…)

“Is there a specific book you seek?” He continued, his voice giving nothing of his thoughts away. She shook her head, stammering out, “I-I just was l-looking…” she paused, gathering up courage for conversation. After all, Reiji would want her to find out all she could, “You have quite a collection...I didn’t take you for such a fantastical story lover…”

A tightening of his eyes told Aiko that her words struck a moderate cord with the eldest Mukami, her own eyes squinting in a wince as she waited for his reaction to hit home. He moved away instead, moving further into the library to seat himself, taking out a book of his own to read. Aiko looked once more at the shelf of books she had backed into before following Ruki to his chair. “What type of books are your favorite?” Her voice was tight as she asked, seeming to close up at the nervousness she was suffering under the intimidation that was Ruki Mukami.

The silence stretched as Ruki considered answering her. “I read things above a livestock’s understanding,” he answered, Aiko deflating just a touch before feeling a tension grow in her neck, realizing offensive tension as it rose. She considered herself quite well read before meeting the Sakamakis, and under their tutelage, she felt she could consider herself above the level of most humans in terms of understanding of literature. 

“The Sakamakis had an extensive library. I’ve read much out of it…” she stated, her shoulders raising as her back hackled. “I am quite well read, I’ll have you know.” Ruki looked at her then, his eyes holding a disinterested chill as he looked her over. She found herself backing up in defense, realizing that she had just provoked a dangerous creature by arguing back. No going back now.

He stood, taking her chin in his finger and thumb, turning her head to one side, exposing her scarred neck to his eyes. She flushed, Reiji’s old puncture wounds from nights of passion and feeding growing hot under Ruki’s gaze. His voice was low as he spoke, “Brave of the Survivor to talk back to her betters, I commend you.” His breath tickled over her as he continued to speak, “but you don’t have the same level as Eve. You are still a mediocre human livestock for us to prey upon.” With those words, he pierced her flesh, Aiko squeaking in pain. She couldn’t remember the last time a bite hurt this much. Reiji’s had in the beginning, but over time they became a pleasure. This, though. Aiko fought the urge to scream as pain made her eyes overflow with tears. The sensation went all the way down her spine, a spear of torment as Ruki continued to take from her. Eventually, her mind became hazy, her legs growing weak. Her vision blackened until the only thing in her awareness was the pain.

(It took longer than I thought to find myself mere food, again. I had thought Yuma-kun would be the first to break flesh, but I had not counted on their leader’s need for control and thirst. Reiji-san...what do I do now?)


End file.
